When the Owl met Water
by Felicity Hartington
Summary: They called it the Golden Age because it was the era of High King Perseus. He was a hero, perhaps the grandest hero of all time. But like every young man, he had a weakness. He was in love with an old-blooded enemy's daughter. But this particular woman happened to be the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and enemy to the High King's father. Rated T for sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really shouldn't be starting a new story because I take forever to upload, but I can't stop inspiration! A little heads up Athena and Athene are the same person, people in the age the story takes place had two names for her. Here we go… **

In the beginning of the world's birth, before man was created to walk the Earth. Rhea and Kronos gave birth to six children. One of them was a god by the name of Poseidon. Everyone knows the story of Zeus taking the Heavens, Poseidon the Seas, and Hades the Underworld. But as time wore on a baby was brought to the gates of Olympus, her name Athena. From her first days Athena could plan a battle as no other. Her knowledge and sense of being was inexplicably brilliant for a child such as she. She grew into a thoughtful and ingenious child to a fierce and cunning master.

The gods raised Athena on their shoulders for every battle one. She became the undefeated goddess, the creation of thought and philosophy. Athena had it all. But one god refused to accept her, just as Athena denied accepting him. Poseidon would never relish in Athena's company, and Athena would never stake a claim on Poseidon's words. She chose not to see him, as she did the other gods.

The two families of both Athene and Poseidon argued for onto eternity. As the two gods grew more hostile towards each other, wars between Athens and Poseidon's city, Argos broke out. Millions died, and the blood that was shed for every one of Athena's and Poseidon's people, was another marker of their hatred. Finally the wars stopped at Zeus's word. He ordered Athena to her duties, and Poseidon to his own territory. The two's uneasy peace lasted on for three hundred years into the medieval period. Until one day, Athena took the last straw of Poseidon's hay and threw it to the flames.

It was a quiet and uneasy day in which it happened. It was the festival of the gods, both of which Athena and Poseidon were honored by the people on that same day. Poseidon that evening had had too much of the wine, and in his drunken blur, Athena had spiked his wine. Poseidon revealed to Athena where he kept his royal horses, and Athena took one and slayed it. With its blood on her hands she showed to Poseidon his stallion had been killed. Zeus sent them away from each other, threatening eternity in Tartarus if it happened once more.

Another century passed and the Dark Ages of the world rang through. Poseidon and Athena both that year had given birth to two beautiful children. Neither child knew that a deep and ancient prophecy of tragedy had been written about them. Neither child had known that their parents had had a nasty blood feud over their land and relationships. What exactly, on that fateful day did the Fates have in store for the child of grey and the other of green? Their story is about to be told.

**Perseus **

When Perseus was born his mother was filled with the greatest and shining light. In her exhaustion and bone-tiredness the boy that she held in her arms was a hero from the start. He was magnificent. A wave of dark hair cradled his small face and gleaming, mischievous green eyes were a marvel. He started out with simple sword play when he could walk. He was taught by his mother's dear friend and trainer, Chiron. When he grew to the age of ten Perseus could take down a grown man twice his age. He was cunning and skilled, his grace and fluid-like reflexes made him into one of the most handsome bachelors of the city.

At the age of fifteen Perseus was shipped from his city of Argos to Athens to study under the philosopher, Guyros. By that time the world knew of the feats of Perseus. They knew Prince Perseus was rumored to be the son of a god. Some thought of him _as _a god. Although Perseus was stunning in looks and his curiosity was a little too much, he was polite and an honest gentleman. He would serve as a good king one day to Argos's deflated kingdom. His mother already had to deal with the horrible cruelty of her brother as king. He promised her he would rule the kingdom strongly and willfully.

One day Perseus was practicing in the arena with Chiron. He had Perseus at knife point, sword to his throat and his back to the wall. Perseus was used to being crushed by his tutor's fierce and strict methods of fighting. "Think through it Perseus. Look at my stance, my boy." Chiron's foot, or feet he should say were imperfectly aligned. One was stretched inward while the other firm, that was his entry point. Chiron had purposely poised that way for him. It sickened him.

"Elementary Chiron, challenge me." He laughed teasingly. Chiron raised one eyebrow.

"You think you know everything Perseus. You may know your stance and place of fighting, but you are just a babe in the mother's womb when it comes to protection and strife." Chiron's words were laced with grimness and warning.

"You've taught me everything Chiron, how could I not?"

"I have not taught you everything Perseus. You have not experienced fighting until someone gets hurt. Until you have seen the blood of a loved one on the ground, under your feet, that is when you will learn. But until then," He twitched one leg and slid it quickly across Perseus's own. He was down on the ground within seconds. "You will train like a prince should." Perseus looked up at his tutor,

"Very well Chiron. When I am king, I will rule with iron in one hand and knowledge in the other." Chiron laughed,

"As you wish, young king. Now come on, your mother awaits you." Chiron kneeled down on one of his knees and reached to Perseus. The young prince took it and wiped the dust from his pants. His sweat gathered under his thick, dark hair. He ran a hand through it, he looked to Chiron hoping his trainer would say a word of advice but instead he only turned to him, easing into a trot. "Tighten your belt, and fix your coat. As many times as I tell you that Perseus you still refuse to do it. My boy, were raised on the streets?"

**Annabeth**

Nearly a two days journey on horseback away was a beautiful, young princess named Annabeth. Annabeth was never one to fit in with her other sisters; she was always the odd one out. Although she accepted wearing dresses finally on her fourteenth birthday. Annabeth was a princess that every king and prince begged the hand of. Her father, king of Athens refused the offer of every hand. He knew his daughter's worth, even if she hadn't.

Even at a young age Annabeth had been brought with her father everywhere. Since the time of her fifth birthday she had been dragged to every council meeting with her father, every gladiator fight, and every single trial. Her father was very fond of all his daughters but Annabeth held a glimmer they did not. Annabeth contained an amazing talent of knowledge and brilliance. The gift of Annabeth's knowledge had been discovered in a brief trial between the king and one of his knights.

"It's a blood bath Josaiah! If I didn't know this I would not argue my case with you." Her father had yelled.

"With all due respect my sire, have you even considered the north ridge? Argos will be completely unsuspecting of our attack there."

"I do not war with Argos at this point in time, my dear friend. My people are starving out in the streets, the olive trees do not produce anymore, and a horrible plague is beginning to destroy them. I have no more hope for my city, Josaiah." Annabeth heard her father's words but only barely. Her mind had been designed like no other mortal's, for her mind thought of many other possibilities. If the people wanted war, it could be easily won. The Argonians thought they were protected by the sea god's wrath. They were wrong.

Annabeth clearly spoke out to the men. "Father, my lord Josaiah, you both want war, it will bring wealth and land to Athens if it is won. Our people will not starve if given the opportunity to fight. If you take the opportunity, my dear father I think you shall find," She got down from her chair and walked to the map that Josaiah sat under, "the mountains of the East give our troops protection from the sea god's threats and the olive trees grow in our fields near there. Athene will protect us if we walk along her territory." The knights under her father's rule looked dumbfounded at the girl's ability to speak out her thoughts. Her father gave her an encouraging look.

"If the men are to go to war with Argos, we women will tend to our own needs and the children. Of course you will need an army here my father, if Argos's dull leader, King Ly were to ever attack our city he would have to face our army's fury. Athene would never let us cry out to her without our calls being heard." Annabeth's clear grey eyes lit with certain brilliance when she spoke. Her plans were proven to be fair and easy to do. Her father had respected her more as a companion then as a simple daughter from that day forward.

That year Annabeth had been only twelve. She had already begun to bleed, knowing that her father must marry her to a king. Annabeth could only begin to count down the days of her freedom in Athens. She loved her life, her sisters were all married already, and she had the whole palace to herself when her father was away.

Into her fourteenth year, Annabeth received a bronze knife from Athena herself. It was inscribed with the word, "wisdom" on the hilt in Greek. Annabeth had of course learned to fight; she wasn't helpless when it came to defending herself. She could fight like a man if she wanted to. She had proven to her father's doubting companions she could fight, read, and think like a man. Her wisdom and ability to understand was only a prospect of her beauty. Annabeth was gorgeous in every way. Her strong, delicate grey eyes were fierce and stormy like a raging hurricane. Blond curls precariously curled around her flawless face, her full lips made every man in the palace swoon. Her eyebrows were light like the sun, arching so perfectly they set her face in a permanent interested expression.

On the week of the god's festival King Ly visited Athens. His coming brought a thunderous storm into the city. It was as if Athena herself knew of his arrival. Annabeth's father had been in a council meeting with her when the angered king stormed in. His red, velvet cape billowed behind in his wake. His dark blue eyes blazed with hatred and venom. Annabeth's father shielded her with his own body, stepping quickly in front of her.

"King Ly, what have we done now?" Ly's tall form was engraved with muscle and his long cape, held the symbol of Argos on it. He smiled despite the chilling tone in the king's voice.

"Don't feign ignorance my dear Aeron. You know exactly what I come here for; Poseidon deserves the respect he is supposed to be given. Even if you do not see him like the caring father we do." Annabeth's father laughed.

"Caring father, Ly? My gods, what have you become? Very well take one our best horses and give it to Poseidon. I don't care what one it is, just not my daughter's." With the mention of "daughter" Ly's bright, blue eyes turned onto Annabeth.

"Pretty girl you have there. How about we stop this feud with Athene and Poseidon right now? You give me the girl, and I will never bother you again. I'm afraid to say my arrogant nephew is yet to find a bride. He is sixteen now, you know? The girl will serve great sons for him." A thunderous roar exploded outside the council building's walls. Athena hated Ly, and Ly only loved to provoke her hatred. Poison and hatred welled in King Aeron's eyes.

"Princess Annabeth stays here in Athens; there will be no marring her to your stupid nephew Ly." Ly's eyes filled with a great eerie light.

"Very well, King Aeron." He twisted on his heel and his knights followed him. As they left it sounded like thundering of ten million hooves. Annabeth had been holding her breath. She released it and fell into her father's arms. She pushed away a tear as it rolled down her cheek. He held her tightly; she could feel his fingers in her hair.

"My beautiful girl, do you think I would send you away?" He held her by the shoulders, his calm brown eyes held hers. Annabeth tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"I assumed you would my lord." He kissed her forehead.

"My life would be incomplete my dear daughter if it did not withhold you." She kissed his cheek, and hugged him. "Dry your tears Annabeth, this woman is not my daughter if you cry." He smiled at her and she vigorously wiped away her tears.

"Yes my lord." She picked up her dress at the sides and ran out of the court room. Never knowing, that would not be the last time she met King Ly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks guys so much for all the favorites and alerts! That gives me such joy, that my story is bringing you guys happiness . Anyway you are all beautiful and strong people, I don't know random! Enjoy! **

**Annabeth**

"Easy does it Miss. Annabeth, you don't want Samuel to bolt." Annabeth's dearest friend and animal whisperer, Grover Underworld was a short but sweet boy. Grover's bright hazel one's held onto Annabeth's. His loving attitude towards all creatures made the king fairly fond of Grover. Since he had saved his own horse's life from a monstrous flood when Annabeth was a child, King Aeron had raised Grover like his own child since his mother and father both had left him.

Grover raised his hands and Samuel paused for a second. His golden-brown legs quivered for a minute. Grover dropped his smallest finger and the horse reared, Annabeth's golden hair flew back behind her. Her heart pounding inside her chest at a hummingbird's wing speed, she laughed out. Samuel pounded into the gravel and sand beneath her, his hooves leaving fresh marks behind. "Grover! I haven't had this much enjoyment since Ari, fell from her horse for a wedding portrait." Annabeth cried out to her friend.

Grover's lips curved into a grin "Slow him a bit now miss, he wants to accelerate but deny him that." Annabeth pulled back on the leather reigns, her heart beat had slowed to a near normal rate, but her hair spread across her shoulders like a shawl. Grover looked at her as the horse came to a stop. He stepped to her and offered her his hand, "Your hand, my beautiful Annabeth." His words made Annabeth flush as she gripped his hand and leaped down into the sand.

"Since when my dear friend, _are _you a charmer?" Grover looked dumbfounded.

"Whatever do you mean Annabeth?" She rolled her eyes and stepped out of the paddock. Grover followed behind her, "My lady, I must ask you…a-uh a question. It's probably more of task on your part, but I-I would like to ask if you would-ˮ Grover never got the chance to finish his sentence, a call from Annabeth's nurse erupted from one of the spires of the palace.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Where is that girl?" Annabeth laughed and waved to Grover.

"Hold that thought for just a moment, Grover." She dashed to the palace; the skirt of her dress was splattered with mud like a crude painting. As she ran past she attracted stares from slaves and knights passing by. But the princess hardly noticed them; she flipped onto the staircase, sliding across the cool, marble steps with grace. Her hair tangled in the back of her corset but she hardly noticed, Annabeth had never been one to care for her appearance.

"Lia! I have just reared on a horse and I have learned a new fighting technique! Ah! What is that, may I ask my dear nurse?" Lia stood in the princess's room, her fingers wrapped around a long, white dress. It was beautiful, but Annabeth only knew one dress that had ever appeared to be so white. "Lia? Oh so help me gods, no! Who-He-Who is i-it?" Her voice quavered, and the adrenaline sunk deep into her stomach. She could feel bile settle in her throat, and a strong overwhelming urge to regurgitate her breakfast came ever so fast.

"My lady, please sit. Annabeth, you'll give yourself a fit." She pushed the girl into a firm chair next to the princess's bed. "King Aeron wants to see you Annabeth. He wants to explain, he knows your place here cannot stay for eternity. The king must gain power, even if you do not see it. You know my sweet child, he must." Annabeth bit into her lip as hard as she could, she could taste the sharp, metallic taste of blood. She squeezed her eyes tight; she never thought she would see the day when her father chose power over her.

"Very well Lia… I will go see the king, whomever it is that he has entitled me to, must be a wonderful man." With a swift toss of her golden mane, she walked out of her quarters. The palace was cool despite the blistering day outside; Annabeth felt a cool bead of sweat run down her forehead. She could feel her heart pounding inside her chest, _please don't be true… _Annabeth begged to herself, knowing that with absolutely no hope, it was exactly what was happening.

King Aeron's study was a tall room, endless reaching books, and overstuffed chairs. The floor was marble, but inscribed in a circle was the universe, or at least how Athenians saw it as. Athena was portrayed across the ray of stars, her glittering hair shined like a beacon of silver. Her eyes so full of life and knowledge, in all her life Annabeth had always felt a strong connection with the goddess. When she asked her father once about this, he had replied she was closer to the goddess than she thought.

The rest of the room was warmly lit by the fire filled with blue flames, silvery sculptures of past kings of Athens rested along the walls. A thin brown desk, handcrafted for the king, was bordered with gold. Piles of books and various other documents rested on the king's desk, the king sat at his desk now. He was deep in thought; Annabeth had always been able to tell when her father was. Her father always had a simple lift of his brow, a steady hand in his hair, and a deep-set eye contact.

"You wished to see me Father." Annabeth spoke out as calm as she could manage. King Aeron turned to face his daughter, everything in his face read of sorrow.

"Oh my Annabeth…I-I-I had to do my love." He cried to her, tears welled in his eyes. Annabeth knew if she spoke she would scream at him, and she knew it had been her duty all along to become a king's wife. She tried to control her tears that began to stream down her cheeks.

"Might I ask Father, when I became nothing next to power? Or when I no longer "completed" your life?" She snapped at him harshly, a lump filling her throat. He sobbed into his hand.

"Annabeth, you know I cannot send you away… Oh gods why is she making you go?" He cried to no one in particular.

"_You are the one sending me away!_" She screamed at him, a horrible sob erupted from her. Annabeth's strong will and fearlessness all broke. Her scream echoed off the cold walls, it sounded like every bit of happiness she had ever had in the study was gone. The king was beyond speech, all he could do was mourn for his daughter's pleas. "To add to that King Aeron, you are a coward! You cry in front of me, I am your daughter! I am not your journal Father, where you write and reflect on. Do not spill your tears in front of me, you ass!" She cried out, her every anger pouring out onto her father. She sank to the floor cradling her head in her hands, tears splashed upon the floor like tiny floods.

In the silence between them, Annabeth slipped a glance at the worn king. Her father had held his shoulders strong at one time, now they were slackened with age. His brown eyes once youthful and bright were dull and sad. Lines of age and wisdom creased his face like writing on paper. "King Danus of Crete." He spoke after a long silence. Annabeth only could look at her father with remorse and hate at the same time.

"You once said I could chose, Father. Whatever did that disappear to?" She gathered her skirts and walked to the door. As she slammed it shut behind her, she could hear the king's anguished yelp as he kicked the door behind her.

**Perseus **

"_Amor ex duobus corporibus unum animum habitantes_. _Although, many have heard of the philosopher, Aristotle, many do not know that Aristotle believed not only in science, but in the art of the Fates. 'We are joined as one, individual being. We are meant to be connected; woman and man share only one difference: sex.' Aristotle also believed that by the diversity of-_ˮ Perseus looked up from his reading, a single rap at the door and he knew exactly who it was. "Charles!" He shouted, Latin was a dry and rather unfitting subject for Perseus.

The young prince's friend burst through the door, Charles was quite the curiosity just by looking at him. His broad shoulders were intimidating but his hands could create anything. He was extremely good with mechanisms, any type of machine Charles could build. His dark curling hair was just long enough it touched his brows, but his eyes had a certain twinkle. One wondered if he had just stuffed an insect down your shirt.

"Perseus! My friend, I have news!" He laughed and in one smooth gesture pushed everything off Perseus's table. He sat on it with an amused expression on his face. The green eyed boy gave his friend a skeptical look.

"What kind of horrible entertainment do you have planned?" Charles laughed at Perseus's comment.

"Perseus look at me, am I the kind of person who looks to be a bad spirit?" Perseus took one second of pause and then said,

"Yes." The prince's friend laughed once more.

"Fine there is going to be a party in Athens in three days' time. It's for the princess's marriage to that Crete fellow. We could wreck it; those stupid Athenians would never see it! Perseus it would be a thrill, I swear to you!" Perseus rolled his eyes; in his older age he was beginning to see no point to the wars between Athens and Argos.

"Charles you are a dolt, if ever there was one."

"Why thank you lad. Now, how about it?" He rubbed his hands together excitedly. Perseus could only stare at Charles. He had always been a little off his wagon, and since he was like Perseus's only brother or even sibling, he had loved him like one. Charles was what he always appeared to be. He always chose to speak his thoughts at the front of his mind, without even thinking them through first. Sometimes this was not always good for Charles; usually the young prince had to swoop in and save him once or twice.

"Charlie I have a lot of work to do, I'm only on summer break for a short while. The university is going to stick a spear through my heart, if I have nothing finished. Besides do you think philosophy is something I can afford to miss, my dear friend?" Charles looked bored.

"Do you ever not work? I mean really, Perseus you tend to do tedious things, _when_ you should enjoy life. You're a prince my friend! You could do anything you ever wanted!" Perseus laughed into his sleeve.

"It's not that simple, I take orders from Chiron. And I suppose Ly at times." The prince looked thoughtful for a minute, almost melancholy in the sunlight of midday.

"What I don't understand is why you haven't taken a maiden yet? There are thousands out there for you Perseus, and you still haven't offered hand to one. If I were you I would pick that pretty Roasalene, she's the princess of Gibraltar."

"Ha! Women, are they really all you need Charles?" Charlie picked up a apple and bit into it,

"I suppose not, but your mother wants you to have a child before her…you know." Perseus fell silent. His heart wrenched at the thought of his poor and worn mother. Sylvia had always been saddened by Perseus's father's leaving. She was still in love with him; Perseus could see it on her face in times when she thought she was alone. The queen's expression would morph into a peaceful face, all trace of worry and concern gone from her face. A dream-like smile would play on her lips, and Perseus could not help but smile himself.

"Perhaps Charlie, but I would prefer not to dwell on that for now." Charles gave him a sympathetic glance and leaped down from the prince's desk. Perseus could feel his eyes on him, "Fine, Charlie. I suppose I will." The boy leaped up and down.

"Very well my dear friend, I will make arrangements. Prepare yourself a mask Perseus, we cannot be known." Perseus nodded and stared out the window, his fingers lightly touched his lips. The horses below grazed in a pasture of green, the horses of Argos were the best in all the land. Poseidon himself had handmade them, there was a legend Poseidon's first horse still roamed the hills of Argos's empty, beach plains. Perseus turned to see the ocean touching the bit of pasture. The fence went around the pasture, but the ocean lapped against the cliff's face. The water held a silvery color in the clear sunlight; Perseus was reminded of the flag of Athens.

As a child Perseus was taught by Ly to never respect anyone from Athens. They were dirty, rotten Neanderthals according to Ly. Only the scum of the Earth were to be called Athenians. Although Perseus's uncle always said he hated Athens for many reasons, he had always known why. Ly hated Athena. Since Athena had slain one of Poseidon's best stallions, he had hated her. He hated everything about the Athenians their skill, education, and craftsmanship. Argonians were good with water. Water was one thing that was never an obstacle to get over, for Argos it was an advantage.

Athens was also a sea-fairing city. They had skills and well-made ships, Argonians could try as hard as they might to destroy their ever eternal light, but it would never prevail. Athens was just too strong and their technical measures and factual lineups were too brilliant to even compare to.

**Hey! I'm back, okay so I hope by now some of you have realized my history's a little f'd up. I know the real history, but I wanted to change it to my will. Well whose side are you on, Athens or Argos? Leave me a review I want to know why and just if you even like the story! Thanks! **

**Amor ex duobus corporibus unum animum habitantes.- Famous quote by Aristotle it means in Latin, 'love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies.'  
><strong> 


	3. Annabeth meets King Danus

**A/N: THANK YOU! For reading and favoring my story! I love all of you! You're the best! I got one review for the last chapter! Yay! This story as I'm writing more and more, is going to be a novella I think, so don't despair I'm not quite done yet. There's still some fun yet to go. **

**Annabeth **

Stepping from the hot, steaming bath water, Lia lead Annabeth to her quarters. She made Annabeth stand in the middle of the room, her hair dripping down her bare back, and body still damp from the bath. The princess's nurse took no hesitation to stare at her; she ran into the dressing room and pulled a corset from the manikin. She slid the black corset up over her head, Annabeth sucked in, as the painful grip of it tightened around her. Lia had chosen a silvery dress for Annabeth's rehearsal wedding. The chemise was a dull grey, but only illuminated her dress more.

When Annabeth was dressed, Lia made her sit in front of her mirror on a plush stool. Lia wrapped hot cloths around the princess's head to dry her hair. As she unwove them, damp strands of blond fell down in clumps around Annabeth's face. Her fierce grey eyes stared at her from the mirror, flashing with anxiety. She could feel how clammy her hands were; she clasped them together and tried to sit still. Lia brushed through the fair haired girl's hair, yanking through every tangle. Annabeth's winced at her harsh brushstrokes,

"Please Lia." Lia only smiled lightly at her. She gathered her hair and piled it on top of her head. Annabeth stared down at the chipped wood of her aged dresser. She had had it since she was a child, it had stayed with her even in her anger when she had thrown things at, and when she used to stand on top of it acting like she was Queen of Greece.

"Princess, are you going to look at yourself or not?" She slowly raised her eyes to the mirror, and a reflection of a woman looked back at her. Annabeth was a simple, but pretty girl. But this reflection that stared back at her was a woman. She had breasts and cheekbones, her eyes ever fierce and sly were intensified. Her pale skin flickered with a creamy color, and her dress cut low enough to see the tops of her bosom. Shocked by her appearance, Annabeth looked up to her hair. It was luxuriously piled on her head like a tower, but her curls made it softer and more surreal.

"I-I'm beautiful." She blinked hoping to see herself, but only got the same image looking back at her.

"You always are my Annabeth, now come you don't want to keep your father waiting." She took Annabeth's hand and raised her to her feet, the princess walked to the door before turning back to Lia.

"Thank you my dear Lia." An overwhelming urge came over Annabeth to run to Lia like she always had when she was child. Lia walked over to Annabeth and kissed her cheek,

"Take courage my little warrior princess." She touched away a small tear that ran down her cheek, and pushed her out the door. Annabeth walked along the grand atrium of the palace. It was one of Annabeth's favorite parts of her home, the atrium was a long hall filled with portraits of past queens on one side and kings on the others. Annabeth's mother though was oddly absent from the others, but Annabeth's father hung there. His face was strong and mischievous; he looked so young and happy in the painting. Each brushstroke was delicate and long. One could easily tell the artist had a gifted hand.

The rest of the atrium had flowing red carpet that was made of velvet and fine silk. The marble ceiling was draped over her like an arch. Dimming sunlight streamed through the high arched windows. They were opened and a sweet summer breeze flew through the window. It smelled like the sea and olives.

King Aeron sat in his throne and a young man, with a crown, knelt before him. Annabeth stepped to the side where Josaiah stood. Her father's closest companion studied his gleaming, silver sword. "My lord." Annabeth dipped into a curtsey. The knight inclined his head to her,

"Your father speaks to King Danus, your future husband my lady." He gestured to the young man. From what Annabeth could see of him he was tall and dark. His hair was dark and curly like black water. His skin was pale and strange tattoos ran up his arms. They were black and appeared to be a language Annabeth did not know. His black cape twined around his feet like a living thing. The gold he used was very rare, and a single gold earring pierced his fine earlobe. Annabeth realized with a sudden jolt that this was not the King Danus she remembered, but a younger and more attractive version of him. His name hadn't been Danus, it had been something else… She couldn't grasp it.  
>Aeron held out his ring for the younger king to kiss. King Danus knelt and spoke softly to Annabeth's father; Aeron nodded and looked to Annabeth in the corner. She gave him a look of despise and hatred, he looked away with sorrow. "Nico, this is your fiancée, Princess Annabeth." He turned and Annabeth gasped. His eyes… They were deep and fathomless; everything was so dark that barely his pupil could be seen. He smiled at the princess; his lips were full and lovely. Annabeth could see he was handsome but something cold and dark sent a shiver up her spine.<p>

"M-My lord," She curtsied to him, he lifted a hand to her, and she took it. "King Aeron said your name was Danus." He nodded,

"My grandfather was Danus, as for I, I am Nico Danus. But _you _may address me as Nico." His eyes were so dark and black, they held Annabeth's with a gaze of superiority. She wanted to shrink from it, so much power and royalty he held, and all she could do was cringe at his look. He lifted a hand to her cheek, she winced, but he only delicately ran his fingertips across it.

"As you wish my lord, Nico." He smiled and walked down the steps of the throne to the archway.

"Till to tonight, princess." He smirked and strode out of the room. Annabeth could feel a dark electric touch from where he had touched her. She stared after him and felt her heart pound and wham against her chest. She excused herself and ran out of the room. Once Princess Annabeth had come out of the room, she collapsed outside the throne room, her back up against the wall. It felt nice to have the marble walls supporting her shaking body. She took deep breaths, for when she had seen the prince's shoulder she had seen the mark she had been most afraid to see. It was the mark of Hades.

**Perseus **

Perseus kneeled before his uncle at his throne. His uncle regarded him with cautious eyes; his uncle was not particularly fond of Perseus. "Yes Perseus?" Perseus rose to face his mother and uncle,

"My lord and my dearest Mother, I have received news of our victory in Megara! We have won yet another battle my uncle!" King Ly's face lit up with the news, he lifted Perseus's mother by the hand and twirled her.

"This victory calls for celebration, Athens will fall now! They will surely fall! Ha! My nephew that is grand news! The greatest ally of Athens had fallen. We are victors!" Perseus smiled at his uncle's joy. Megara had been a strong seafaring city like Athens and Argos, but it had been taken down through the vicious battle on the Creticum Mare. Now pushed to its knees in mercy, Megara had offered help in defeating Argos's rival. Megara knew the strengths and weaknesses of Athens. "Oh my nephew I will gladly call you my son." Perseus stopped smiling at them and furrowed his brow.

"What did you say, Uncle?" Ly looked at Perseus with kindness and understanding.

"You are my son Perseus, I have raised you like my own, and therefore I now declare you are." Perseus forced a smile at his uncle. He didn't want to be Ly's son; he wanted to be his father's. He bowed to his uncle and mother.

"I must attend to my studies for the university; I'll be in my study if one of you calls upon me." He turned on his heel and in five long strides was gone. He breathed in; Ly was not a father to him. Ly had been cruel to him as a child, beaten him with his own scepter, and now he called him his son. Perseus did not know what to think of it. His mind clattered helplessly empty as servants and knights rushed through the palace rejoicing, but the prince made his way past them in a daze.

He reached his study and opened the door with a hard pull. He slammed it behind him and fell into his chair. "Oh Father, what am I to do?" He sighed exasperated, and picked up a book from the table. It was on Socrates. He didn't want to learn about the way of Socrates or the way of Aristotle, he was tired of it. All of it. His old hound, Bascal hopped over to him. He stuffed his snout under the prince's calloused hand. Perseus cracked a smile. "I wonder why I have no kingdom yet, Bascal. My uncle says I am of age to rule, but I suppose he is waiting till Mother…" Perseus trailed off. A light of hope went out inside of him and all that was left was weariness. Bascal let out a whine and licked his master's hand. Perseus gave him a dry smile, "Look at you Bascal, you an old greybeard and have as much energy as a young stallion. But look twice at me and see an old man, who is barely sixteen."

Charles burst through the doors, "Perseus!" He laughed and punched his friend in the arm. "I'm back from the battle!" Perseus knew that Charles had left two days ago in battle, but had not known he had been general. Perseus rose and hugged his friend, his arm wrapped around his neck jovially.

"Charles my dear friend, why you didn't tell me you were the war hero!" Perseus laughed and shoved his brother away. Charles smiled crookedly, his teeth were crooked and one overlapped on the side, but his face was handsome and fine.

"I was going to my sweet prince, but it slipped my mind." Perseus pulled his sword on him,

"Of course it did, Charlie." He laughed and the two boys fought with their swords pulled on each other. Knocking over a stoke for the fire as they did. Papers fluttered to the ground at their fast movements. Charles, as the boys fought, told Perseus about the battle.

When the men arrived at Megara it had been near night fall, the men had ambushed the small city. Raiding pantries and homes, ransacking stables, stealing dresses and jewelry. The king declared war between Argos and Megara at midnight that same night, the men moved to the battlefields north of the palace. Once there, Megara fought strongly but one could tell they were nothing without Athens. Athene herself came onto the battlefield when Athens fought, but she seemed strangely absent from the grounds. As the battle war on, Sir Crinos had fallen from a blade in his back. Charles had seen Crinos and taken the captain's place in the battle. Charles fought diligently and hard, and when he had saved the troops by morning, Megara had only the smart and cowardice left within it.

"That's amazing my friend." Charles smiled; he commended himself, and shook his head joyfully.

"I'm just being humorous Percy." He laughed and grazed Perseus's arm lightly. Blood dripped from the wound like red silk. Perseus laughed at his friend,

"You bastard!" Then realized what he had said, Charles had fallen back a step. His joyfulness not fully gone, but his spirit had been hurt. "I'm sorry Charles, I had not meant that." Charles gave a small smile,

"I know Perseus, you're already forgiven." Perseus dropped his silver foil, and stretched out his hand to Charles.

"I'm sorry lad, I'm one too, and you forget that. Or maybe not anymore… Ly told me I'm his fostered son. But I don't want to be, or maybe I do Charles. I want my father's blood within me, not Ly's." But Charles had stopped listening and was looking out the window. Perseus saw where he was looking, in the distance the night lit up like a firework. A festival was going on down in the city.

"Perseus, we could leave for Athens. No one will notice our disappearance now." Charles declared grabbing up his sword and slipping it into his sheath. Perseus rolled his eyes,

"You will be the death of me Charles."


	4. The Meeting

**A/N: Yay! More favorites and alerts and another reviewer! Yay! Thank you to both of you, you know who you are. Well I'm going to have a little contest; I want to change the title of my story. I see it is a little odd now that I think of it, if you have a better one send me a PM or review . Thanks everybody so much! And sorry it's taken forever for me to upload! **

**Perseus **

In the dark of night, the two boys were only lit by the fierce light of the stars above them. In the distance the glowing city of Athens shimmered like a silvery beacon. Silver flags billowed in the wind with a symbol on each one. One was of an owl, the second a blue helmet, and the third of a crown with a blue gem in the middle. _For Athena. For victory. For the king! _Athens raised their war cry through every city in Greece and Crete. When each city heard it, it sent a sliver of fear down their spines. Argos had fought so many wars with Athens for many reasons, but in the distant thunder Perseus could hear a new and bloody war cry. Athens and Argos, now that Megara was knocked down, would once more fight.

Although this was true, here was the young prince. Galloping next to his best friend, to an Athene-obsessed colony. As Charles rode in front of him, his horse's golden hooves kicked up a fine dust. Perseus coughed and laughed,

"Thank you Charles for your kind gift." Charles turned to face his friend and beamed.

"My pleasure, sweet prince." Perseus rolled his eyes. He inhaled and then dug his boots into Cabe's flanks. Cabe quivered and shot like a bullet towards the gleaming city, Charles laughed and raced to catch up next to his friend. The horses raced to the city's gates, as they reached the entrance Perseus could see two Athenian knights standing outside the city gates. He slowed Cabe to a collected trot. The knights raised two long spears pointed towards Charles and Perseus. The prince inclined his head towards the two men. Perseus crooked his head to the left, but it was enough for Charles to see.

"Good evening gentlemen, I bring good tidings for the princess and her fiancé." The knights had skeptical looks on their faces, but Charles had a swift hand and a fast horse. He banged his sword's hilt on both of their heads. The knights dropped instantly to the ground unconscious. Perseus winced at the clang. "Must you be so forceful?" Charles shrugged,

"Do you want to enter the city or not?" He slipped off his horse and grabbed the keys off of a guard's belt. He unlocked the gates with a swift hand. "Come Perseus." He mounted onto the stallion once more and strode into the city. Perseus's stomach filled with guilt as he stared down at the guards. He hated to leave them like that, but Charles was waiting. He trotted after his brother.

Charles was in fine form that night. His hair was brushed back in a curtain of curly hair curled around his shoulders. His dark eyes glimmered with mischievousness and playfulness. Throughout the boys' childhood they had always been very competitive against each other, but Perseus knew where to draw the line. Charles on the other hand, never knew. He went to the extreme, in combat he would always lose his temper and not think of the things at stake, only himself. His own inner desire carried him throughout his life, which was Charles's fatal flaw. A horrible one if Perseus knew of, but he had protected Charles from all of that. When he was away in Athens for his studies, he worried Charles would provoke Ly a little too much.

As they arrived at the palace, they saw animals dressed in gold pulling carriages to the grand doors of the palace. A red carriage pulled by two Bengal tigers, came across the mosaic tiles. Two guards took hold of the tigers' harness, a beautiful Indian girl stepped out. She was accompanied by a handsome man with a turban wrapped around his head. Perseus halted Cabe and Charles pulled up next to him. The boys wore regal suits, but the symbol of Argos was on their horses' saddles.

"We have to hide the horses, Charles." Charles subtly agreed, the boys trotted over to a small unlit area in the palace's wide, cobblestoned-court yard. Perseus leapt down and tied Cabe to a small crooked tree; Charles did the same with his own. Charles pulled out a dark, black mask with small; black diamond's curling up the side. Perseus smiled and pulled out his own, a green one that was as dark as the sea. It had been handcrafted by his mother's ladies. The craftsmanship was beautiful and delicate paint streaks rolled across it like tear streaks. He strapped it onto his head. "Well my friend, how do I appear?" Charles raised an eyebrow over his own mask.

"Like a brainless fool." Perseus punched his friend in the arm,

"Alright well if I'm brainless than your demonic." Charles laughed.

"Of course, now come on!" The boys walked towards the glowing light of the palace. They slunk through the doors without being seen, a man with a high collared shirt was announcing every man and woman who entered through the door. Charles and Perseus avoided him quickly; Perseus could see how beautiful the ball room of the Athens palace was.

The marble ceiling arched into a dome with a glass bulb at the top so that the great sky was visible. The stars shimmered brightly through the glass, making tiny flecks of silver onto the granite floor. Woman with dresses that pooled out to their breasts walked past the young prince, one young one winked at him. Perseus smiled at her, bowing in her wake. Charles had disappeared somewhere, but Perseus too amazed by the architecture, to wonder where. A few musicians played in the corner, mostly men at harps. Perseus watched a men and woman twirl across the smooth floor, under the crystal chandelier.

He watched the beauty and peacefulness of it all, just happen around him. And then it happened. Like nothing Prince Perseus had ever felt before, a strong hand caught at his heart and tugged it. It felt as if something grabbed ahold of him and would not let go. His eyes turned to the marble staircase across the room. The man announcing the guests turned his attention to the maiden flowing down the stairs on the arm of a handsome man.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the beautiful and wise Princess Annabeth of Athens, and King Nico Danus of Crete!" A cheer went up through the crowds. Perseus watched in awe as the beautiful, golden-haired maiden smiled at her guests. He didn't notice he was moving until he was steps away from her; he looked down at his feet. The princess laughed at a joke a young bachelor had made. She put an adoring hand on King Danus's shoulder, he smiled at her. Perseus felt a bitter jealousy course through him like blood. He could feel his fists curling into his skin.

Annabeth stepped away from her fiancé and walked over to a man sagging in a throne chair. She gave him a look of anger; her words didn't need to be heard for him to know she was angry. Her eyes gave him all she needed to say. She stepped away and moved with grace to the dance floor, Perseus moved towards her. Annabeth looked up as he did, her grey eyes caught his. He froze and for a second Perseus could not breathe. Her mouth opened as if to speak, but she was swept away by a tall man. She smiled up at her dance partner, but turned back to Perseus. Her eyes met his once more, and this time she gave a small smile. Perseus felt air rush back into his lungs. She was gorgeous.

As the song ended she stepped over to him quietly, "Would you like to dance, my lady?" Perseus asked, with a sudden anxiety that had never gotten to him before. Annabeth's lips curled into a breathtaking grin, her smile revealed two rows of sparkling white teeth. Her hair had slips of it falling into her face, Perseus so desperately wanted to put them behind her ear.

"If you can keep up, my lord." He laughed and grasped her hand; the music began to pick up speed. The harp's musician's fingers played so fast across the strings, Annabeth smiled up at her masked prince. Perseus could see every delicate long eyelash over her eyes as she did, she laughed as he twirled her. Her silvery dress twirled around her feet like a puddle. Perseus and Annabeth moved with great elegance across the dance floor, soon couples stopped to watch them twist in spinning circles, Annabeth was breathless and sweat beaded her hairline.

"You dance well, princess." She smiled up at him and for that moment it was only Perseus and this…this angel that had fallen into his hands.

"May I ask, handsome stranger, whom you are beneath your mask?" Perseus wanted so badly to reveal his face to her, but he could not. She would scream and call him a monster, because perhaps that was what he was. His troops had killed many of the Megarians and many Athenians. His eyes began to take in every detail of her, memorizing her so that she would stay with him forever.

"I am many people, my dear." She could sense it. She could sense his uneasiness towards his identity. She could see into his soul, with those two beautiful grey eyes. They were everything he had ever wanted; they lit the way to a better world with her. She reached up and caressed his cheek,

"So who is the one standing before me?" Perseus leaned down to her ear, pushing a golden lock away from it.

"I'm not sure myself, Princess Annabeth." He whispered and then twirled her once more. The song ended and he released her hand. He felt a bitter pain erupt inside of him, as he released her, she seemed lost. Her eyes locked on him, it seemed they were reflecting the pain inside of him. He wondered if it shown in his own eyes. As they released one another, the crowds had formed a circle around the two of them to watch. King Nico stared at Perseus with a sly face; his dark eyes watched Perseus with an interest that Perseus had seen in his opponents. The prince backed into the crowds away from the disoriented Annabeth, who seemed to cry out to him with her eyes. He could not bear to look at her heartbreaking eyes once more.

The young prince walked past the throne, a young man a few years older than Perseus looked after him with hateful eyes. He had seen those features in the face of many Athenians, but he knew that particular face. Tybil. King Aeron's nephew, he was technically next in line for throne. But Aeron had resentment towards his nephew; it could be seen quite plainly on his face. Tybil knew the prince hid beneath the beautiful mask, he knew exactly who he was. Tybil and Perseus had fought to the death more times than the prince could count. He knew his walk like his own, and Perseus knew Tybil like a brother. The young prince sauntered towards Perseus; he knew he had to get out of here. Tybil would reveal to all of Athens who he was. Ly would take his sword to his throat, if that were to happen.

Perseus began to stride quickly throughout the room. He could not spot Charles anywhere, his brother it seemed, was nowhere to be found. "Charles!" He tried to call, but it was to no avail. "Gods damn it Charles!" He whispered to himself, he looked behind him. Tybil was slowly meandering over to the prince with a determined look on his face. Perseus scrambled around the ballroom, many women asking him to dance with them. Perseus could only push them away as he ran.

Finally, in a quiet corner, Perseus found Charles kissing a pretty brunette. Perseus grabbed his friend's shoulder, "Come on Casanova, we've got trouble stirring." Charles kissed her once last time on the cheek, and she smiled dreamily at him.

"I will never forget you, my beautiful Rea!" He called to her as Perseus dragged him away, "I promise I will return to you. Await for me, my love! My heart will cry out for no one, but you!" Perseus ignored Charlie's weak attempts of love cries, only dragging him faster away. Once they reached the doors, they realized it had begun to rain. "Ah, my dear friend, I love Athenian women! A man could get use to a life like this.

"Go fetch the horses; I have to get rid of the masks for the ride back to Argos." Charles nodded and ran into the night. The prince walked through the sopping rain to the edge of the palace grounds. Footsteps followed after him, Perseus only realized when a gentle hand touched his back. Annabeth had followed him out into the rain, and as her hair began to sag from the great waters she remained beautiful. Perseus could not bear it any longer; her grey eyes seemed to scream at him with desire and passion.

"You cannot leave and throw me to the butcher, as if I am nothing. I have never felt my heart leap into my throat, as if I am a hopeless romantic. You have seen into me, my lord. You have seen my soul…" Perseus wasn't fully aware of it. His eyes locked on hers and then her lips brushed softly at his. Perseus grabbed her up into him, and pressed his lips fiercely against Annabeth's. She twined her hands through his long, sodden locks. Water streamed down both of their faces, but they didn't notice. Both were enveloped in a warm and deep feeling, Perseus felt only her. Only knew she was there. There was not his kingship, Ly, his mother, Charles, or even his realm in his mind. Just Annabeth rested in his mind, she _was_ everything.

It was as if in those brief moments, he found himself. In those beautiful minutes of being with her, he could feel himself inside of her. Then she desperately clung to him, wanting desperately to be touched, to be kissed, and loved. She sobbed into his chest, "He's marrying me to a man, I hardly know…" She breathed into Perseus, he wrapped her around in his arms. He only wanted to hold her so close. She looked up at him through the falling rain, "I feel like I am not part of that world when I am with you. You take me away from it." Perseus leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I have been nothing Annabeth…nothing for sixteen years. Now I have-ˮ in the darkness he saw something move. He pushed Annabeth behind him; Tybil stepped out into the darkness. His face sculpted into a perfect smirk,

"Well, well, I finally see my enemy in my home. I think the time has come for our final fight, don't you, sweet prince?" Tybil flicked his sword; it shined like silver steel in the dim light of the moon. The rain had pounded against his thick blond hair, twisting it into a knot at the top of his head. Perseus turned to Annabeth, her eyes locked with his. She looked at Tybil with so much fear and vulnerability.

"Please cousin, let him go. He's only a useless stable boy." Tybil laughed and sliced a long gash at Perseus's unguarded arm. Perseus clutched it and looked at Tybil with vengeance.

"He's a bloody-ˮ Perseus swung his sword to Tybil's neck. His green eyes burned with anger. Tybil's smile turned to fear for a split second, and then became once more, a smug grin. He pushed Perseus's sword away, then they fought.

Perseus was skilled to almost the point of perfection, Tybil was fast and smart. The two opponents were enemies but so close they could be brothers. Perseus spun his sword into Tybil's leg, cutting deeply into his calf. Tybil bit down on his lip, the water on the ground was thick with the boys' blood. Tybil leaped into the air, spinning his sword with expert moves sinking the blade into the soft skin of Perseus's neck. The prince let out a cry as the pain pierced through him, like a knife. Tybil smiled and staggered to hold Perseus on his knees. "I'm about to kill you, sweet prince, any last words." Perseus looked up in Tybil's face, and then spat. The other boy smeared it away, growling at Perseus. He increased the pressure of the blade into Perseus's neck, the prince reached for his sword desperately.

The blade was nearly sunken into Perseus's neck; he could feel black spots dancing over his vision. This was the end, but not if he had a say in it. He leaped up with his legs, kicking his feet into Tybil's mouth the blade fell out of his hand. The sword fell to the ground drenched in the prince's blood. He looked at Annabeth who had a fearful look in her eyes; she had seen him cut her family. How could she still look at him with innocence? With understanding? He turned back to the groaning Tybil, he felt anger course through his veins. With one swift movement, he killed him.

The only sound after that was the sound of the rain, Perseus felt sick and dizzy, but he had to leave. Annabeth cried out, he turned to her. Her eyes wide with anger, fear, sadness, and most of all, confusion. "P-Princess what is it?" He croaked, she cried, tears streamed from her eyes.

"Y-You, y-you're a-a… YOU'RE PRINCE PERSEUS OF ARGOS!" His eyes widened and his hand flew to his face, the mask was gone.


	5. Pain

**A/N: Yay! My birthday was yesterday, so now I'm 15. Yay! And you guys reading my story, and favoring and reviewing is the best birthday present you guys could give me. Well I'm still looking for a submission for a title, so if you have any ideas, seriously feel free to submit me one. Alright well I hit a bad spot here, so this chapter's a little shorter than my other ones. Thanks everyone! **

**Annabeth **

In that second Annabeth could not catch her breath. She sank down onto her knees, the silver of her dress becoming drenched with Tybil's blood. Perseus tried to speak, but he couldn't capture any words. It seemed his mouth would move, but words would not combine with the mouth. Then it just burst from the princess like a geyser. "NO! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE YOU?" She screamed out and Perseus fell beside her, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Annabeth…I-I'm so forever sorrowful…I'm sorry my lady." Annabeth shook as tears and anguished screams were released from her. She put her hands over her face; she looked like a tiny child praying. Perseus tried to direct her back to him, but Annabeth could only cringe every time he touched her. Annabeth knew it would only be a matter of time before Athene would find out of the princess's relationship with the Argonian prince.

Annabeth wanted so badly to scream at him and call him vermin, but Perseus was not vermin. He was a knight in scratched and beaten armor. She loved him since her eyes had set sight on him, those deep green eyes that tore through her like water. They were so meaningful and deep-set on her, she knew he felt the same as her. An idea began to form into Annabeth's head, she had to save Perseus. It was the only way to ensure his protection and kingdom would go unharmed.

The princess suddenly jumped up and pushed him. "Get away from me you-you monster! My lips are filled with a deep and wretched poison, you have placed there! Be gone from my sight you rat!" She screamed at him. Perseus's eyes filled with sadness and weariness. He sunk to her feet kissing them.

"Please my love, don't send me away…please…" He cried into her skirts, she bit back the tears inside of her. She could see the pain she was causing him. She wanted nothing more than to throw herself into his strong and secured arms.

"If you have any honor you will step backward. If you have any respect you will turn around. And if you are a man, you will leave." She spoke of an ancient proverb her father once read to her, she had always hated it. Now it tasted bitter on her tongue. Perseus stared at her and numbly walked away into the courtyard. He stumbled into the darkness. Annabeth slid down the palace wall to lean against it. She turned her head to the side and started to cry softly.

**Many Hours Later… **

They found her asleep on the ground, her face stained with tear streaks, and her dead cousin on his side with a deep slice through his neck. The scene had showed a struggle, an element even the Athenians could not place. Without the wisdom of the goddess beside them, they were undecided of what to do. The king had cried next to his daughter believing she had suffered the same fate as Tybil. Nico had bent down and touched lightly on her neck,

"She's alive, just sleeping my lord." King Aeron pulled his sleeping child into his lap, stroking her damp face with a gentle hand. He kissed her forehead, staring up at the sky as if it would let down an answer.

"Oh my sweet Annabeth." He moaned softly into her ear, she stirred in her sleep.

"Perseus…" She whispered so softly it was inaudible.

The king lifted her up and walked into the palace. It was like what he used to do when she was a child, when she had fallen asleep under the olive tree in garden. Now she was a woman and still being carried as a child.

As they carried her in, Annabeth's eyes opened for a second glancing up at the clear sky. It had stopped raining and the stars were shining like beautiful gems in the sunlight. She looked at her father, his eyes held gentleness and concern. She couldn't look into his eyes, for she could feel guilt running through her like a river. Her lips had tasted forbidden fruit of the garden. How could she face her father, a king so loyal to his city? How could she betray her own nation? But the problem was, Annabeth had loved those sweet minutes with Perseus. She had loved them more than she had ever loved her sword lessons, or riding lessons. She couldn't help but wonder if Perseus was something more to her.

**Perseus **

Perseus had dizzily made his way back to Charles. His friend had seen the long cut on his neck, and fitted an arm under his. "My dear gods, Perseus what did you get yourself into?" Perseus didn't care if the cut was losing too much blood, or if these were his last seconds. He didn't feel any emotion, because Annabeth had called him a monster. She hadn't even given him an excuse; she had called him his worst fear. Vermin. Monster. Filth. He wanted to sink into the ground to Hades and never return.

The boys had made their way back to Argos by sunrise. Charles had helped Perseus up to his quarters, without being seen by any of the servants or King Ly. By the time he dropped Perseus on the bed, he was barely conscious. Tybil's wound to his neck had caused him a great deal of blood loss.

"Perseus we need a doctor, you're already at death's door. If we leave you like this, you'll see your grandparents a lot quicker than we planned." Charles had done the best he could; he had cleaned the wounds and pressed a cloth to Perseus's neck. Perseus sighed painfully, and looked at Charles. "What happened Perseus?" He asked softly. He turned his head to the waking world outside his balcony, a single, solitary tear rolled down his cheek.

"I fell in love, that's the damnation I get, I suppose. It was as if I wasn't at peace until that moment I was with her. I love her Charles; she thinks I'm a monster. Gods damn it!" He sat up and felt a hammer of pain in his neck; anger filled up his insides and went straight into his fists. He rammed them against the wall, until they bled. Charles watched him, not even bothering to stop it. The brothers had known each other long enough to know not to interfere with anger. Perseus slid down against the limestone crying. His friend walked over to him quietly, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Who was it?" Perseus turned to look at his friend, silent anger and agony lay in his eyes, plain as day. He looked down at the marble floor, feeling Charles hand tighten on his shoulder. "Perseus…"

"Yes." He said almost immediately, Charles leaped back with a sudden vigor.

"Why in Hades's name would you ever…"

"I don't know Charlie…I don't know…" He collapsed into silence. The air felt like a thousand pounds, Charles walked across the room,

"You need a doctor," He said, then slammed the door behind him.


	6. Annabeth's Wedding

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry it took me forever to upload…again…because school is evil… But I know this chapter is going to be better than the last one, so yay! Alright well I would like to say thank you to all my reviewers and favoriters and alerters, because without you guys I wouldn't even bother so thanks! **

**Annabeth **

On the morn of Annabeth's wedding, a bleak, rosy colored sky lit up the world. She sat up looking out on the green pastures beneath the castle. She lay back into the silky linens, the world was spinning, and twirling and she couldn't right it. She tried to breathe, but her breath seemed locked in a tight case inside of her. Lia came out of her room connected to Annabeth's, she smiled sadly at Annabeth.

"Ready?" Annabeth pushed a curl out of her face.

"I will never be ready." Lia took Annabeth's hand and pulled her out of the bed. She led her to the stool in front of her mirror, beginning to strip her of the thin nightgown. It clung to her skin, like the last shred of hope she had. Lia brushed out her long, golden curls, at full length it hung to the end of her breasts. Lia continued to pluck hair from her scalp, rub a type of powder on blemishes, and poke and prod at her.

In all of her life, Annabeth had never had a mother. Many said the princess's mother had been a chambermaid of her father's, or even a prostitute. Lia had been Annabeth's mother. Lia had cradled Annabeth, when she had scraped her knee from running on the gravel outside the palace. It had been her sweet nurse who had comforted her after her old pony's death. Lia had always wanted a daughter, always prayed to receive one. Then she was gifted when the king noticed her with the village children. Now the princess was leaving the only mother she ever knew, to live in Crete for the rest of her life.

Annabeth looked at Lia's worn, but pretty face. It was easy to see that once Lia had been beautiful, her scarlet, long locks were streaked with grey. Beautiful, green eyes that held laughter in them, she walked across the room to the princess's closet, two servants rushed out with a long Grecian dress. It was colored pale, blue, it was lovely, with a silk skirt and a silver lining coursed around the bottom. Lace gathered around the bosom, with a beautiful flower artfully woven into it, the dress shimmered in the dull light of the room.

"It's gorgeous…" Annabeth breathed, a horrible knot began to tie into her stomach. Breathing became hard to overcome, with the air seeming heavy and weighted. Lia kissed her cheek lightly, slipping the corset over her slip. She tied the back with skillful hands, lacing each tight string with a tug. When the corset was on Annabeth, she studied each curve of her body. Annabeth had begun to notice small changes in her physique; her curves began to show more. With her hips shaping into a heart shape, each line was growing and just hinting she was ready for womanhood. With a worn sigh, she relented into Lia's constant pulling. Her chemise was the same pale, blue as the dress; the lace was light and see-through.

"Step in." Lia stated firmly, Annabeth stepped into the circle of the beautiful dress. Lia drew the dress up, it was like a blanket covering her up. When the dress was tied, Lia set to work on the princess's hair. Rubbing clear liquid into it, that smelled suspiciously of baby balm.

"I'm scared Lia." Her nurse smiled at her through the mirror,

"And why is that?" A small smile still played on her fine lips.

"He's going to ask to lay with me. Thinking on it…it-it draws a deep, fear into my stomach." Lia gently patted the princess's cheek.

"He's only man, Annabeth. Not a monster." Annabeth shuddered.

"Has it happened to you?" Lia chuckled softly,

"Do you think I have lived my life, just waiting on you the whole time? I have been in love with a man before, my love. It's not frightening, just something new you must learn to succeed at. I was once married too."

"But Lia, you can say that you married because of love. What can I say I married for? A dowry, riches, land?" Lia turned the princess towards her, painting her face with makeup.

"You will learn to love him, just as every other lady in this country." Annabeth looked down at her hands; Lia tilted her face towards her. Her fingers lightly touched her chin. "I can assure you of that, my love."

"How?" Annabeth looked up at her nurse in plea.

"You must trust me, as you have for fifteen years. Now look at yourself darling." She clasped a long piece of silk into her hair, turning her towards the mirror. She placed the small tiara, which marked her royalty on her head. She hated to wear it, but tonight she truly looked like a queen. With her long golden hair curling down her back, eyes bright with knowledge, and a dress that slinked in every curve of her body. It felt wrong.

"Thank you Lia." Her nurse took a step back, admiring her. Tears welled in her eyes,

"You're so grown up…" Annabeth felt the familiar prickle of tears in her own eyes. She blinked furiously away at them, swallowing the cold lump in her throat. "Come on now, darling. Mustn't keep your husband waiting now." Lia lead her down the hall, to the king who waited at the bottom of the staircase. Each marble step felt like a pain in her tight shoes. When she reached the bottom, she looked into her father's eyes. He looked at her with love, sadness, and pain.

"Oh Father." Annabeth laid her head into his shoulder. His regal uniform smelled like musk and his study. He encircled her in his arms, kissing her head.

"I'm sorry Annabeth." She kissed his scruffy cheek,

"I forgive you Papa." He smiled at her with so much love, Annabeth had to look away. He took her arm, leading her through the palace until they reached the doorway to the pastures. They were known at the Northern Pastures, filled with beauty and life. The pastures were glossy and ripe with green grass; it swayed in the wind with vigor. Wild flowers grew on either side of the doors, but the wild field looked off onto the distant ocean. Olive trees had once grown abundantly in the valley, a few still perked with life, but the others had ceased to live.

When Annabeth had been a child, she had run through the pastures with Grover. Plucking wildflowers from their home in the ground, she had placed them all over the palace. They carried the scent of lavender and basil, Annabeth had been so happy in these fields. How could it be overcome by the dread she felt now? Thinking back on it, her father had told her the story of how he met her mother in the pasture. He said the season had been spring, when everything had been new and rebirthed. It had been a time of magic and celebration; he was a new king then.

With a heavy heart, Annabeth opened the doors. Sunlight streamed softly down onto the pasture. Filling the place with great light, hundreds of people, it seemed stood as she strode down the rose petal isle. Her father beside her, tightened his arm around hers, he knew the end was coming too. They reached the stone altar, where Athena's priest began to speak the ancient words of love and marriage. Nico was dressed in his uniform, all black. With a squick of green from the boutonnière on his jacket. A silver sword was on his hips, a black hilt was engraved with a single black diamond. It was for show of course, but it was low and lovely.

The priest blessed them with Athena's mark, calling up her Greatness to aid Nico's throne. When he was finished, he told Nico to seal his mark upon Annabeth. Nico's eyes burned with fire, black, merciless fire. He touched her chin, tiny sparks seared through her body as he did. He bent down and turned his arm around her waist, kissing her lips with force. He was strong; she could feel the hard muscle underneath his uniform. But she was enveloped in great flame, Nico had captured her. Making her unable to move or speak. He pulled away, but not without a glance at her. He touched her cheek lightly,

"Thou art thine?" He spoke to her in Latin, his tongue not tripping over a single word.

"Forever." She swore silently. He wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her out of the isle. The crowds were in celebration, the men cheered and roared with glee and masculinity, while the woman tsked of their unluckiness in marriage.

Nico lead her into the palace, he watched her with certainty as if he expected her to speak. "Why, beautiful woman, do you hate me so?" Annabeth looked at him with surprise. Flush crept to her cheeks,

"I-I do not hate you, my lord." He turned her red cheek to him.

"You have hostility in your eyes when you look at me. I do not think you can deny it." She was frozen by the fire in his eyes, they weren't all dark though. Inside of them was a softness, even Annabeth could not place.

"I do not know, my lord." He smiled, his lips curving into a crooked smile.

"Annabeth, my name is Nico." She met his eyes, her grey ones against dark.

**Perseus **

Perseus slammed down his glass. "Another." He said plainly. The bartender filled the glass with bronze liquid. Perseus sipped another drink, feeling the pain begin to numb from the alcohol. Charles sat beside the drunken prince, drawling a circle with his finger, on the wood of the bar. The bartender stared at the two boys, his eyes nervously shifted from Charles to the prince. It wasn't every day that Prince Perseus came into the city.

"It's on the house, your majesty." Perseus grunted, staring at the floor. Charles slammed his fist on the bar.

"Gods damn Perseus! Get yourself in order!" He started to pace angrily, his boots clicking across the stone floor. "I don't understand! Perseus, you're not the only one who has ever felt heart break. My friend, many people have. I did. When Silena and I…" He trailed off, Perseus looked at him blearily. His eyes welled with tears, each time he blinked he saw Annabeth's face.

"I-I k-know Charles… Sss-he was d-different." He slurred, Charles put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"What is it going to take for you to understand? I mean the gods wounds, Perseus. She's like throwing pebbles at an already broken window." Perseus took a swig of his drink, swallowing deeply before looking at Charles.

"When I finally set my eyes on her once more." Charles sat back in his chair.

"You're a dolt, you ignorant bum-rag! Gods, Perseus look at yourself! I mean, my lord, you're a drunken wreck. You're going to be King, if people are going to be relying on you…how will you live if all you have is drinking spirits all day?"

The prince pushed away a tear. He knew each word Charles said was true. His whole life had been spent trying to become a king. He figured once he had become King, he would finally find a princess then to marry. Now, Princess Annabeth had come along and wrecked him. In her grace and quiet awe of the world, she had revealed who he was. Her words had woven their way around his heart; he could never break free from her unbreakable grasp.

"Come on lad, let's go home." Perseus allowed Charles to pull him away from the bar; Cabe whinnied at Perseus's approach. Perseus unsteadily climbed on top of his steed. The two boys took off in a cloud of dust, reaching the palace quickly. When the boys reached the palace, night had fallen. Perseus staggered to the bridge with Charles's help. The castle was still brightly lit, even with night at its blackest state.

"I think something's amiss, Perseus." Charles spoke; the prince leaned heavily against him, already half-asleep from his drunken haze. "Oh come along now!" He shook the prince, Perseus muttered sleepily.

Charles dragged the prince to the castle, when he reached it. Lady Silena rose from her position on the staircase. Her golden gown spun around her feet like a pool. Charles stopped, his whole body going ridged. His dark eyes locked on hers. He nearly dropped Perseus, quickly regaining him. "S-Silena… W-what are you doing here?"

"The Queen's on her death bed." Her words were simple, beautiful, but her eyes held the painfully honest truth. Her words seemed to arouse Perseus from his drunken slumber.

"Aphrodite?" He looked angry, but his tongue was slow and sleepy.

"No my lord, your mother. She's dying Perseus." The prince snapped to his senses,

"What?"


	7. Passing and Pleas

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts, favorites all that fun stuff. I'm was on break this week, so yay! I had time to write. Thanks guys! **

**Perseus **

Sylvia was nestled under the silk sheets; her body looked tiny and frail. The delicate structure of her body was like a stick. Anyone could break her; they could snap her in half brutally. But Perseus didn't see any of this; he didn't see the pain in her eyes, or the blood she coughed up. He only saw his mother, the same woman that had given life to him…dying…and there was nothing the prince could do.

The prince walked over to her bedside taking her hand to his forehead. It was cold and clammy, but life still clung to it. "Hello sweet woman." He spoke softly to her.

"Perseus, look at me." Her voice was weak, but gentle. Perseus could not look up to see his mother's sweet blue eyes begging with him. Those eyes that had given him everything, his mother's gentle eyes that had silenced him with a look, made with laugh with a pun, and scolded him when he was wrong. Now he could not bear to see them, she touched under his chin raising his face to hers. For a minute they searched his, but they settled on him.

"I'm dying Perseus. Hades is calling for my spirit. I must tell you, two things before I leave. Perseus my first, you must realize that in this short life, we only live for hundred years or less. My son that is a blink of the eye to the gods. Some things are worth fighting for, regardless of the price. When you find something in life that makes you happy, grab onto it, and never release it." She breathed deeply, but ended in a coughing fit. Perseus looked away, a tear slipping from his eye.

"Percy, love do not be afraid of death, it is inevitable. I'm not finished; Hades won't take hold of me until I'm good and ready." She grasped onto his hand, "When I leave, you will be king. King of Argos. It is done. Ly and I had an agreement when I became sick, I told him I would not live long, and he would not be king forever. He argued with me that you would not be ready, but I know that you are. Oh Perseus," Tears slipped from her eyes, the ocean flowing over into a waterfall, "you will be a great king. You will rule this small city to the fullest, making us unbeatable. We finally will be at peace, Percy I have watched you grow from a child to a knight. Perseus…Perseus the time is growing near-near, when I perish…t-take your father's kingdom and rule it well."

"My-my father? Mother! Mother? Who is my father?" She smiled at him knowingly,

"I love you Perseus." She went limp in his arms.

"Mother! Mother, please don't go…" Perseus sobbed into her limp body, pressing her head into his chest. "Why…"

Charles had been standing quietly in the corner. King Ly gravely looked out the window, he turned to his nephew. "Perseus…You are king." Perseus looked up from his mother's deathly cold body, looking up at his uncle.

"I know."

**Annabeth **

"When do you have till?" Grover asked quietly, Remus softly grazed under his feet. Annabeth rubbed Samuel's neck from where she was sitting; a soft breeze flew through the pastures tickling her hair. A strike of pain surged through her as she thought on the date.

"The end of summer, Hora's death… Nico said he would return in two moon cycles. I'm dreading it… Grover, did you know what he asked me on our wedding day?" Grover looked at her with question, "Why I hated him. The King of Crete, asked _me_, a lowly princess why I hated him. I believe there is more to King Nico than I realize. Perhaps he may be a kind husband, but I still have yet to lay with him. I worry for that too, oh Grover! What am I to do?" She looked at her friend with worry, her grey eyes pleading with him for an answer.

"I don't know Annabeth." Annabeth pushed away a small tear that had begun to trickle down her cheek. "Annabeth I-I think I may be in love with you." Grover, looked at her in silence, but Annabeth didn't respond. Her gaze was set across the ocean to Argos. Even at this distance one could see fireworks lighting up the night sky.

"What do you think is going on over there?" Grover sighed, and palmed his head.

"Argos has a new king. That Argonian prince of yours, his mother died in the early morn. Ly stepped down for his nephew, whom now has the throne." Annabeth felt pain stab at her stomach again, every mention of Perseus was torture. She thought upon him every day, she missed everything about him. His smell, his green eyes, his heartbeat against her ear, his strong body protecting her, his secure arms, and his love for her. She wanted to run to Argos, leap into his arms and never release him.

But now he was king… If he was king, he would have at least three wives. He would forget Annabeth, he would forget everything about her. He would marry some clueless broad, some princess of just beauty. Perhaps she would give him beautiful children, sons that would rule all of Greece. Maybe one would kill Athens's king, taking over his kingdom. Perseus had forgotten about her by this time. He had probably dismissed her hateful words…she knew that she hadn't.

"My gods Annabeth! Do you hear me! Do you see me! Or am I just your ignorant horse trainer! Ugh! I'm finished! I've been trying to tell you for months, years that I love you. What do I receive from you? Will I forever be nothing to you?" He plunged his heel's into Remus's side. The horse reared up and ran away from the princess, Grover didn't turn back when she called him back.

Annabeth felt emptiness inside of her. She was finally alone. She kept seeing Grover's face, his dark eyes had narrowed on her, and his face had been red. Grover had been her best friend since she was a slip of a girl. He had held her hand, guiding her in the right direction when they had gotten lost in the forest. He had tamed Samuel, whom everyone thought was too wild. He had been there for her in everything, through every pain and darkness, Grover had been there. He was gone now…forever, and it was her fault. He was gone because she had been oblivious to his love for her; she had never seen his little acts of benevolence towards her. She had always had her head in a book, now her best friend was gone, Perseus was forbidden, and there was no one there.

She leaned against Samuel, feeling tears trickle from her eyes. The tawny stallion nickered softly to her, she touched his neck softly. The great stallion nuzzled her head; he could feel her sadness and grief. Annabeth wrapped her arms tightly around his neck; he gently mussed her hair with his snout. "Samuel, what am I to do?"

The sound of hooves interrupted her thoughts, the princess pulled away from the horse. She turned to see the blackest horse rear up in front of her. A tall man with a long red cloak billowing behind him stepped off the horse. She recognized the pendant on his cloak immediately; her hand went to the knife on Samuel's saddle.

"Who are you?" She demanded, hand poised on the knife. He held a hand up, trying to pushing down his black hair.

"Princess, I am but a simple courier from Argos. But my message is a squick graver than others, listen my lady, King Perseus is deeply in love with you. He walks and talks like the living dead; he is nothing without his other half. My princess, with all due respect, I've never trusted any Athenian people, but Perseus would lay down his life for you. He would rather sacrifice his kingdom for you, than live a single day without you. Unfortunately, he couldn't come himself, because he is indeed fearful that you despise of him. You have made him to think that he is, in fact 'vermin.' He is not." Annabeth quietly let go of the knife, the courier gave looked at her with an angry glare. She could feel the hate radiating off of his glare like the sun.

"He is a man of his word. A good man, a man who would welcome beggars into his home, because of his love for his people. A man so unbiased towards woman or man, he once threw a man into dungeon because of his poor mistreatment of his family. He is a man of honesty and bravery, my gods I could go on all day of him. He is a man if I ever knew one. Now you, the woman he has fallen so deeply in love with, dares to call him a 'monster.' I should kill you now, for the things you have done to him. But I won't, because Perseus took me in as a child. He saw me on the streets, stealing bread…bread! He was only five, mind you, he said to me, 'Beggar why do you steal? Come to my home, live in my house, eat my bread, sleep in my bed, you can be my friend.' So I did. And I never forgot the words he said to me; Perseus has become my brother and my friend. You will regret doing this to him princess, but I came here not to give you a lecture, but to ask of you a plea. King Perseus is grieving because of you, now his mother has passed. I ask you to accompany me back to the palace; he will be so exuberant to lay eyes on you, Princess Annabeth. Don't do an ignorant thing princess, and excuse him as if he is nothing."

"I don't think I could, my lord. I had to protect him; I had to save him from my father and goddess. That is why I said those nasty words to him; I miss his loyal heart immensely. But I cannot leave my place here, for if I leave people will look for me. My father will be enraged if I dismiss Athens and go to my lord. Athene will know of my disappearance, even if she has abandoned her people. She will release hell upon Perseus; I cannot let her hurt him in anyway." Annabeth felt fresh tears pour from her face at the boy's words, at her own.

"You already have killed him inside, what more could you do?"


	8. Roses

**A/N: Hola amigos that seriously is all I know of Spanish. Seriously. Anyway, I would like to thank you again for everything. I know I say this every chapter, but I love you guys…like seriously. Seriously. –F.H. **

**Annabeth **

"W-Who are you?" Annabeth asked with venom on her tongue. She studied the boy with uncertainty, not knowing whether to categorize him under enemy or friend. He leaned against his horse with nonchalance; he almost gave the authority of the room even if he didn't declare it. He acted arrogant towards her, she could see it coming from an Argonian, but Perseus didn't seem as if he would keep his kind of company.

"Sir Charles Beckondorf, at your feet. I really must be going; they only use the good wine for celebrations. Are you attending with me or dismissing it?" Annabeth looked at the ground, a tear slipped down her cheek. She had cried so much tonight, how did she have more tears. "The fate of the kingdom may lie in your hands." He said softly.

"I will do it, only for him. What of my lady Athena?" Charles scratched his chin, gave a shoulder roll, and cocked his head.

"We'll figure it out at the palace; the goddess can wait, can she not?"

"Not figuratively speaking, but alright." Charles leaped upon his horse, and then took a glance at Samuel.

"You ride a stallion…bareback? Well, I see what the king sees in you." The princess gave her stallion an adoring look,

"Those who think women are ornaments of a kingdom are ignorant and prude." Charles laughed, it was deep and robust.

"Come on then!" He dug his heels into the horse's sides. Annabeth laughed, smiling to herself as she leaped onto Samuel. They raced down the side of the cliff face, dust flew as their horses' hooves clicked against stone. When they reached the shoreline, Charles's stallion reared up once more, fiercely speeding like all of hell had broken loose on its hide. "Aye princess, you ever seen something as grand as that?" Charles pointed to the ocean, which was now frighteningly close. The ocean was filtered with moonlight, rippling across the top like shards of broken glass. The moon was full and at Artemis's approval. As they raced past it, she would always remember the smell of the sea. Like salt and seaweed, she loved it.

When dawn struck the lands, colors blazed forth across the world. The last streaks of midnight blue were being shrouded by pinks, yellows, and oranges. Annabeth couldn't help in looking at them, it would be the design she could never draw, but she would have to settle for glancing at the real picture.

"There it is my lady, Argos." The princess had always heard stories of the great city, but had never actually seen it. Each building was made of thick limestone. The grey stone had tiny, little seashells nestled inside each brick. The townspeople had just begun to wake, women were shaking out sheets, men leading horses across the roads, and boys played solider with stick swords. Faintly the Athenian princess could hear harp music coming from an inn. A girl waved to Charles frantically as they passed, he laughed and smiled back. The city smelled like the sea, fresh and salty.

Annabeth passed a bakery smelling warm bread and pastries. Two girls played with dolls at the entrance of the small building. They looked up with toothless smiles at Charles, Annabeth looked at the townspeople. They seemed to have the utmost respect for Charles; he must be more than the prince's daft friend.

"All these people look at you with awe and wonder." Annabeth whispered beneath her cloak, Charles smiled and waved to more people.

"Well perhaps because that's how they greet a war hero. I saved their king more times than I can count, but no matter how many times I save him…it still doesn't account for him taking me in. I owe him my life, princess." He looked at her with grave eyes; she looked down at Samuel's saddle. His eyes were fierce and hard to look into.

Charles led them down the central avenue, the sun gleaming on the puddles from the morning's early rain. The palace set upon a great hill, its spires twirled into the oblivion of the sky. The great castle was built onto the sea. A small bridge lead across the entrance, the castle was made out of the limestone used on the city houses and shops. Seashells engraved into the pavement, a constant reminder to Annabeth that this was not her domain at all.

Charles slowed to a trot at the entryway. He shouted to the palace guards to open the gates, within a minute of his word the doors were opened to them. He smiled slyly at Annabeth,

"Ready?"

"As I will ever be."

**Perseus**

The young king stood at his window, his hands clasped behind his back. Age already had started to take his young, youthful face at such a short time into his reign. The sunlight stroked his handsome face with delicate touches. The dark circles under his eyes showed his lack of sleep. His hair was tousled and not brushed. His body was skinny and bony; according to the servants he was never hungry.

A knock at the door interrupted Perseus's reverie. "My lord, it's Charles. He has a visitor for you." A servant spoke softly. Perseus grunted in approval, he still stared down at the ocean below.

"Well a good day to you handsome." Charles came in smiling at him. Perseus looked at him, barely noticing the woman standing next to him.

"What do you want Charles." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. Charles's eyes filled with sympathy and concern.

"My dear friend," He walked over to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, "my only care is to see you happy. You should see your people, Perseus. They are calling for their king; you have even refused your crown! Come on Percy, look at them." He brought him to the other side of the room, pointing to the city. The citizens rushed around, doing their daily business.

"They appear fine. But those sewers really need to be cleaned. They make the children do it, because their small! Ugh, I'm not risking illness. I'll focus on the military when we clean those; I'll go down there myself. The poor children…" He furrowed his brow in thought,

"That's the Perseus I know!" Charles slapped his friend on the back. "I brought you a visitor Perseus, you barely even acknowledged her." Perseus nodded, he walked over to the woman standing by the door. Her head was covered by a light grey cloak. A blond curl spewed from beneath it.

"I'm sorry maiden; things have been havoc the past few days. I'm a bit depressed; you'll have to excuse me." He lightly kissed the air above her hand. The maiden went to her cloak, lifting the hood off of her head. Perseus froze. His eyes locked on her, she desperately tried to stop the fast anger that came to his eyes.

"WHAT IS THIS? YOU BRING THIS WITCH INTO MY HOME!" Perseus slammed his fist against the wall, turning to Charles. "ARE YOU PLAYING ME?" He screamed at him, the ocean below began to splash roughly against the sides of the castle. The maiden shrunk at his words.

"Gods wounds Perseus! Last week you couldn't bear to get out of bed, knowing this girl wouldn't be with you!" Charles yelled at him.

"I-I…GAHHHHHH!" He kicked over his chair, reaching up to the sword above his desk. Charles's eyes widened,

"Perseus, brother don't spill the blood of one who tends to you." Perseus shook with anger, only to break to the ground. He sunk to the ground with tears welling in his eyes. "Percy, the maiden wants to plead her case." The king looked at the woman he had fallen in love with.

"I cannot even speak your name, you know what happens if I do so? It opens old wounds…old wounds that have barely begun to heal. I cannot even look at you… I gave my heart to you, everything I had I gave to you. Then you-you dare come into my house…when you were the one to call me filth! I'm sorry princess," he spat, "that I am not of Athenian royalty!" He rose up, "I'm sorry that I am not arrogant or brilliant, like all Athens are! I'm sorry I do not have a mind full of battle strategies, when actually I have planned the death of many Megarians. I'm utmost sorrowful for the sin of me to touch you, with my 'vermin lips,' I apologize! For it was me that longed for your love, but I only got hate. I am truly sorry!" He had tears streaming from his eyes, his great green eyes that had held happiness and life.

"Perseus…I-I said t-those awful words to protect you!" She cried out to him. "If they hurt you that is what I meant to do. I wanted you to stay away, to go, live your life and forget of me. But I could not make you go, yes you weren't here with me, but you were always there… I could not release you from my thoughts, words, actions, or anything else! You are a part of me! Perseus, I don't love anything more than you. Not my kingdom, my father, my people…not even my goddess. How could I, after finally finding myself inside of you…say that I hate you?" She sunk to his feet, laying there as if she was a slave.

"Annabeth rise." His voice was gentle, all rage gone from it. Perseus held a hand out to her, she grasped it. "I hate thorns, you see, when I was a child, I was chasing after Charles and I stepped on a thorn. It got so twisted inside of my foot; the physician had to operate on it. Ever since then I've hated thorns, but thorns are just one tiny sin in a rose. You see I love roses; my mother…she-she always had a rose by her bedside. Regardless of the season, she always had a rose there. Because roses have tiny thorns that are just one little, tiny sin, but it does not make me hate the thing I love. I get angry at it when it strikes me with its thorn, but my mother loved roses. You Annabeth, are my rose." Perseus looked down at the girl that stood below him. He twisted his arms around her waist. "And one thorn on you will not make me hate you." Annabeth reached up and laid her lips against his.

Everything they had endured without each other, ended there. They were reunited in one union, their pain and love was shared between them. Perseus could breathe once more, and Annabeth was not forgotten by her king. When they finally pulled away, Perseus had already gotten a light back in his eyes, and his step was lighter.

"I think I'm going to get upset with you more often." He said into her ear. She laughed and slapped him lightly on the cheek, kissing him once more,

"You would be wise not to do that, my lord." He stroked her face gently, kissing her nose with gentleness. He glanced to see Charles, standing by the door smiling before he walked out. Perhaps his daft friend wasn't the worst after all.

"Want to take a ride in the pastures?" Perseus tickled under her chin lightly, she laughed and shooed him away.

"Won't the palace guards see me?" Perseus only smiled,

"I am king, they won't question me. Since I have been locked in this study for three days, they'll perhaps be even overjoyed. Anyway, may I mention you look stunning today?" Annabeth laughed, she hadn't slept in two nights, brushed her hair that morning, and had been riding for a day and a half.

"Yes your majesty, I must look beautiful." He squeezed her tightly against him, as if she were a toy.

"You always look beautiful, Annabeth. Always to me."


	9. The Start of the Golden Age

**A/N: YAY! WE HIT TWENTY REVIEWS! Thanks so much guys! And the favorites and alerts are amazing too, I'm so happy! Well my break ended so now I have to do English shit…yuck. We never do anything fun in that class . ANYWAY, I will get on with the story now. –F.H **

**P.S-I may introduce some other POVS…would do you think? I have to work some of Nico and Beckondorf/Silena into the story somehow, so if you like tell me! **

**Annabeth **

Annabeth awoke to soft rumble of Perseus's chest beneath her head. Annabeth sighed and buried herself closer to his warmth, just beginning to feel comfort set in once more. His arm was hooked around her; she could feel the sleeping muscle under the skin of his arm. She could hear every beat of his heartbeat beneath her ear; it was steady, strong, and clear. She kissed his cheek softly; he smiled in his sleep and began to rub her stomach gently. He started to snore once more, she was about to drift back to sleep when panic swept over her. It was breaking dawn outside, the sky becoming a light grey in the early morn.

The princess gently pushed away Perseus's arm, it fell off the side of the bed limply. She grabbed up her diamond clip that had been holding her hair, quickly snapping it into place. Buttoning up the back of her dress, she prayed that her rushing around wouldn't wake up Perseus. He already had enough to deal without worrying about her. But he was a solider at heart; his eyes flew open at her disappearance.

Perseus's eyes filled with love and happiness at the sight of her. He looked well rested, the shadows under his eyes were lighter but sadness still lurked within. "What is it love?" She smiled at him,

"My father will be sending out a search party, my goddess will be sending hell. I must be going Perseus; I will send a courier in my next free moment if I can. But till then my lord, I will think of you." She kissed his cheek; Perseus had been smiling dreamily at her, but then snapped to realization.

"Gods wounds! Annabeth I'll escort you out, people will question you! Wait up a second!" He flung his trousers on and threw on a colonial shirt, not even bothering to tuck any of his clothes in, _or_ fix his boots. He grabbed her hand and quickly rushed her through the castle; she had forgotten all the twists and turns of the great house. The limestone literally made it impossible to direct her through; she would need Ariadne's string if ever there was a time. As they passed a man with a long beard, he eyeballed Perseus's hand within Annabeth's but didn't say anything.

"Who was that?" Annabeth hissed, the king laughed.

"Chiron, he's like a father to me. My trainer, teacher, mentor, and discipline scholar I'm afraid. He…he was in love with my mother, but she never loved him the way he loved her. He looked at her as a beautiful angel from the clouds, all she saw was her friend. A little like I view you, a beautiful rose. Who am I to you, love? I feel in your presence as if I'm a meek servant." Annabeth looked into his eyes, they filled with so much love, and she knew those eyes would take a blade through the heart for her.

"Perseus, you are a great king, and _I _am just a lowly woman. Why do you give me such free affection, you give me all this love. I've never known a man to love so openly, not even my own father." Perseus smiled, the light touching his eyes.

"I believe that we take things for granted, love while you can. You know…my-my mother she once told me that once you find something that brings you happiness, you-you grasp onto it tightly." A small tear that slipped from the corner of his beautiful eye, Annabeth reached up and kissed it. Holding his head in her hands,

"She seemed like a lovely woman, Perseus. I would expect nothing less from the woman who gave you life." Perseus nodded, but continued to walk faster without saying anything else. When they reached the door, Perseus called out to a passing servant.

"Ren, the lady's horse!" With a bow, the man ran out of the courtyard towards the stables. The couple stood silently for a moment. Annabeth gazed up at the king's face; he was kind in the eyes, noble in the heart, and meek in spirit. He would make a great king, so early into his reign and he was already facing the pressures of kingship. "I promise our next meeting will not be so short to end, my love." He kissed her cheek, rubbing it with his thumb.

"I do not mind to wait my lord, as long as I see you once more." Perseus smiled at her, his eyes crinkled at the sides when he did. They were not light like the first time she had seen him, but they had grown younger since the previous night. She looked away, feeling a sick feeling enter into her. She had to tell him of Nico.

"Perseus, I-I am, I had my marriage to Nico two cycles ago. My lord, I should have told you, but I was scared that you would no longer love me." Perseus smiled sadly at her, but did not respond. Ren had lead Samuel to the doors at that particular moment.

"My lord, is this the horse?" The king nodded and helped Annabeth up on the stallion.

"I degress to say, my Annabeth that is the way we are meant to live. Not out in the light, where our hearts yearn and long." He slapped Samuel's rump, sending the stallion off towards the gates. Annabeth turned back to look at him one last time, but the king was gone. Gone to the castle once more, where it was that day where the young king would begin the Golden Age of Greece.

_**The Beginning of the Golden Age of Ancient Greece **_

_**(888 B.C.E.) **_

**Annabeth **

In two weeks after Annabeth had seen Perseus once more, Nico returned to take her to Crete. The King of Crete had been in Larissa, an ally to the island. When he returned instead of joyous celebration there was only solemn faces, Annabeth searched for Grover on the last day to make amends with him, but he was nowhere to be found. Lia had patted Annabeth's face and told her she would be in Crete by the end of fall. The princess had cried on her nurse's shoulder, pleading with her to stay with her. But Lia had only smiled, wiped away her tears, and sent her off. The last farewell the princess had had to make was that to her father, he was in his study that day, broiling over the newest problems of the kingdom.

"Father?" Annabeth curtsied to her father. The king looked up blearily, his dark eyes regarding her sadly. "Oh Papa!" She flung herself into his arms, kissing his scruffy cheek. "I'll just across the bay, I'll be home soon."

"Oh love, I know, but I have held you at my hip ever since you were barely of five." Annabeth released him, touching his face.

"And for that, I now am all the wiser." She smiled at him sadly, "You see Father, this is not permanent. We will meet once more, because I have seen it in the stars." Aeron took his daughter's hands, while looking into her eyes he told her something she would never forget that day.

"Annabeth, you are special in so many ways. You wonder why you are connected to Athena the way you are, it is because you are her child. The Great Mother of our city Annabeth, is _your_ mother. She favors you out of all of her children, that is why my daughter, I had to send you away. She fears of some prophecy between you and a-"

"Annabeth dear, are you ready to come along?" Nico stood in the doorway, his black obsidian sword at his hip, and his golden wristlets on.

"Yes Nico, my lord. I shall come in but a minute." Annabeth stared at her father with shock, she was Athena's daughter? The Mother of Athens daughter… What madness was this? But in her left mind, she did always feel connected to the goddess differently than everyone else. In portraits of Athene, she had the same furious eyes as Annabeth… Perhaps it wasn't madness, but the princess had to leave. How could she leave her father now, when all these questions still rang in her mind?

"You must go Annabeth, write to me. That is my one plea to you." Annabeth swallowed down her shock,

"Of course Father." With one kiss on his cheek she fled to her husband's arm. She looked back at her father one last time before walking out of the room. Nico's arm was heavily tattooed with his different marks; she noticed the one letter in Greek. The last letter of the Greek alphabet, the omega, she wondered why he had it on his arm. Nico was silent when they reached the ship, which was a fine and endearing structure. The wide base was painted with gold around the edge; the shining statue at the front was a beautiful mermaid. She braced the winds with a valiant face. Nico smiled at Annabeth, his eyes burning fiercely with excitement.

"Ready?" She laughed,

"I've never actually set sail…before." He pushed a golden piece of hair out of her face,

"It's quite fun." He leaned down to her ear, "I'll make it especially eventful for you." She lifted one eyebrow to him, but he was already leading her to the ship's bridge. "Feron come take the lady's hand, help her astride the boat." Annabeth took the hand of the shipman's hand. She was unsteady as the boat swished unsteadily beneath her; she grabbed hold of the closest thing to her. It happened to be the king. She held onto him for a moment too long, letting go of him with a flush creeping up her cheeks.

"I'm sorry my lord." Nico laughed and touched her cheek lightly, setting her chin to look him straight in the eyes.

"Don't apologize, beautiful woman." His eyes burned with a passion, she was caught up by the immenseness of his eyes. They were utterly black, with no pupils. They were so wide and luminous with no beginning or end. Annabeth could feel her lips parting, remembering the kiss they had shared in the pastures. It had meant nothing to either of them, but she could remember the fierce force of Nico running through her, the exotic twist he had. He released her from his spell and walked to the main deck, shouting orders and demanding commands.

Annabeth had watched after him until Feron, the shipman that had helped her earlier walked into her. He stepped back, looking frightened.

"I'm sorry Queen Annabeth! I'm new in King Nico's service, more of an apprentice you see? I have no talent for kingship, but I do favor the sea out of all things. It is my dream to be a man of my own ship one day." Feron was a tall, gangly boy a year or two younger than Annabeth. His scared blue eyes begged for forgiveness, he was young still, for his hands were soft and not calloused like a sailor's hands were meant to be.

"All is well Feron, do not be afraid. Dear Feron, is the king a good man?" Feron laughed, and then noticed Annabeth was not smiling with him.

"Of course my lady, he's a very good man. He is a bit on the darker side, perhaps one could say. He's different, my lady. Different than any king, man, or servant one has ever met. Between you and me my lady, he carries the mark of Hades on his shoulder. I often wonder if he is a civil servant to the Lord of Death, or if it is just a sign of respect." Feron shifted nervously on his feet, the new queen hesitated with him.

"Don't fret Feron, I won't tell him of your trip and fall. Just watch your footing next time, perhaps, hm?" Annabeth gave him a sure smile and walked away from the boy. She walked to the deck looking to the king that was now her husband, he laughed at a jest a sailor had said to him. His black hair curled thickly around his head was blown from the wind. But he didn't seem to care; his dark eyes were filled with laughter. He turned and noticed Annabwth staring at him. She smiled shyly at him, he smiled brilliantly at her. Who was this man she had married? And why had he suddenly taken an interest in her kingdom? As she looked into his eyes they seemed to answer her questions, _try to figure me. _Her own husband, was an enigma.


	10. The Prophetic Woman

**A/N: Two words people. The. Avengers. BEST MOVIE EVER! I saw it with a few friends this weekend it was AMAZING! If you have not seen it, I highly recommend it. Ironman is hilarious, Captain America is hot, and well…the Black Widow, ladies let's face it we all wish we could pull a flip like that. Well here is chapter ten, yay double digits! **

**Perseus **

Upon seeing Queen Annabeth, the spirits of the young king had risen. He spent his days restoring the former glory of Argos. The citizens never ceased to be amazed by their king. He had gotten on his hands and knees and cleaned the sewage system underneath the city, with the help of the royal Companions. Never in a century had a king such as Perseus come along, his feats were _not _only in cleaning. While the war against the Megarians had destroyed the economy of the city, Perseus offered to help rebuild it. The Megarians so overjoyed by the young king's offer, they swore alliance under Perseus.

Word of the new king spread like wild fire throughout Greece, some kings fled to Argos to ask of the young king's favor, while others watched at a distance. Some were still wary of the Argos, since Ly's rule the city had been known as a blood thirsty city-state, but thanks to Perseus the name was slowly deteriorating away. Perseus himself was a genuinely kind man, he was quickly developing a new charming skill, and his sword skills were unparalleled to any man in the country. He had already been a contender for many women to marry, but now royal men flocked to the kingdom to give his blessing. But even the most beautiful women were rejected; it was almost as if the king didn't see any of them.

Perseus made a new domestic policy, to enter into his court the men had to be clean shaven and weapons left outside the throne room. Insults and rude remarks would be unheard of, and _everyone _was equal under his rule. He was seen making his own bed, cleaning his own stallion's stall, and dressing himself. The king was totally independent it seemed, his aura of goodness seemed to spread throughout all of Argos. The people celebrated every day in their king's greatness. Perseus also created small foreign affairs with many other countries like the Kievian Rus.

Peace was just a small idea at the time, but in the distant future with Perseus above them, it was growing into a belief. Prosperity would be coming after peace, and once the land was united, nothing could stop a powerful country such as it.

The first months into Perseus's reign were the sudden changes the citizens of Argos had not expected. The same day a certain Queen of Crete had left, Perseus had gone into the city with many pounds of bread. Children with empty bellies were finally full, mothers wept at the feet of the king, and fathers raised their son's on their shoulders. Perseus went to work on the construction of new houses for the poor and homeless. The wealthy were stripped of much of their money to give to the poor. Although they did not approve, it was beginning to turn into a city of industry.

"He will make a great king." The elders said, but one girl with the Sight of the oracle came to the palace the fifth month of Perseus rule. When fall was ending its grip on the small city, winter chills sinking into the Earth. The girl was known throughout the land to be the daughter of Aphrodite, but many doubted her ability. She did not pay high for her prophecies, but this particular one she gave to the king for free. Having known the king most of her life, the particular girl had once been betrothed to one of Perseus's closest Companions.

The palomino mare had cantered into the palace courtyard that morning; her mount was a beautiful, young girl. Her long, sleek back hair was held high onto her head. Her fierce kaleidoscope eyes pierced the palace guards with stares of hate. As she leaped down from the mare, she delicately wiped off her dress's skirt. "Lady Silena…how nice to see you once more." One of the guards said, the oracle had stared at the man with an unnerving gaze.

"Benjamin, Kel leave the young lady go, I have business with her." King Perseus spoke out with a gentle, but firm voice. He smiled at Silena with a charming smile, "Silena," He kissed the air above her hand, "how I have missed you so. From the bottom of my empty heart, I have cried for you." He laughed with humor.

"Oh my dear friend, how you humor me." Silena said slyly, her white, silk bodice hugged her body. Every curve of her body was evident; Perseus could see her breast through the fabric. She was a witch, with a bizarre taste of dress. "How's Charles? Still the swine I know him to be?" Perseus felt a jab of sorrow for his friend. Silena and Charles had once been betrothed, but Charles had had a moment of weakness.

"Silena, he still longs for no one but you." She pressed her lips together, her eyes narrowed on the distant sea. "Come, enough of this. That is in the past, I would like you to come speak with me in the palace. I do adore our little 'discussions' my lady." Silena rolled her wide eyes, following after the king.

They entered the king's court room. "You may sit at the table, Lady Silena. It does not appeal to me which one." Silena chose the king's, the largest and the grandest.

"I have received a vision Perseus. Delphi got tedious, so I traveled to the mountains. I was almost to the peak of the highest one on the Acarnanian Mountains. As I neared there, I felt the god on my shoulder. When I looked back, Father Apollo stood there. He gave me this vision, telling me I must give it to you. You are to listen, Son of the gods, do you understand?" Perseus's face was expressionless; he was focused totally on Silena. He nodded, and continued to watch her.

Lady Silena's face grew a hue paler, her already pallor face was white without any color. Her eyes closed, moving feverently behind her eyelids. Her lips moved with incantations, speaking ancient prayers to the gods. Her eyes forcefully opened, they were a deep and luminous green. They glowed with absolute power and knowledge.

"_Perseus of Argos, you will reunite the nations under your rule. You will go forth and take what is rightfully yours, in the mind of the gods you will be in their favor. A great war will fall upon all of Greece, and you will raise the sword in their darkness. You will kill the darkness that seeks the light. The woman you seek will be given to you, but the child she bears will be the heir to three thrones. If the child is to die, Greece will fall._"

Silena collapsed onto the table breathing heavily, her voice had been doubled over with another's. Perseus rushed to her taking her in his arms,

"Silena, breathe, my lady please." He rubbed her back until she stopped thrashing wildly. When the girl had finished, she pulled away looking quite collected after her fit.

"Did you listen? Did you hear?"

"Yes my lady, I did. Thank you eternally for that, it brings me great joy."

"That is not all Perseus, more is yet to come. The gods themselves cannot see what I can." She rose, staring down at the king. "I will acquire a room for my stay here, King Perseus. If you have one not available, I'll have the slaves pitch my tent." Perseus waved his hand,

"That won't be necessary Lady Silena, I shall see to it you royal bedding arrangements are in order." Perseus smiled walking out of the room, he almost ran into Charles. "Oh the gods help me, Charles lets venture this way."

"Why what in Posei- Silena!" Charles froze when he saw her. Silena's eyes burned, her face turned from white to red in a matter of seconds. Her hair rose up around her face, the kaleidoscope eyes blended to one single color of black. They sparked with flames; they looked like hot coals on the edge of a fire pit. But then it all broke, her hair sank flat to her neck. The power failed her and sadness entered her eyes.

"Charles." She said with a barren voice. Charles reached for a strand of her hair, but she pulled her dress around her, blocking him. "I must take my leave. Good day King Perseus." She looked down at the floor; hot, angry tears were forming in her eyes. Charles seemed to have lost his voice, but his eyes tried to speak. He looked after her with so much yearning and want, but Silena had left to her room.

"May the Father damn me to the Fields of Punishment Perseus! I have torched the one thing I loved with fire… I have no honor. What man am I to you?" Charles sat down on the chair next to the king's at the table. He ran his fingers in circles over the woods, looking down at his face through the reflection.

"You are the most honorable man Charles Beckondorf, I have ever met. If not the only honorable man I have ever met. You take responsibility for your sins and vices, my brother. It takes true honor and courage to do as you do; I was not even brave enough to do it as a child. Silena is a sly woman; she manipulates you in her palm. If she does not see the man you are, then so be it. Silena will regret the day she ever released you Charles." Perseus said, his voice was genuine and spoke the truth.

"She was not that way; she wears it as a mask… A mask for my sin. You remember her as the same child I do, my king, but I slaughtered that child. I killed her spirit with my betrayal, I am no better than the thieves on the streets or the polygamists."

"Charles are you not my dearest friend and companion?" The lord nodded, "Then you must listen to me. That day eleven years ago was not for nothing, I would still do it if I had another chance. I gave you my home Charles, because we are brothers! You were different than those beggars on the streets, you were meant to be a king. You will rule your own land someday, my friend. In fact, you will rule next to me. My highest advisor, my heir." Perseus put a hand on Charles's shoulder. "Have I given you nothing?" Charles looked at his friend, his eyes filled with tears.

"My dear friend, you have given me my life. You are giving me your kingdom…why? Why my lord, would you not give it to your son?"

"Charlie, I do not want children unless they are given to me by one woman. If that woman is never mine, then I shall have no child. I will marry, but she will not be my wife. She will be a friend, and nothing more."

Charles rubbed his temples, sighing deeply. "Why are you so brave?"

"A nation needs a brave, daring king. One who believes his subjects are higher than him, and they do more labor than me. Who is to say they are not?" Charles laughed,

"Percy I need to train you in the rare art of leisure. It's truly a wonderful thing." Perseus laughed, reaching out a hand to his friend.

"If you say so, dear friend." Charles took it and the duo walked out of the court room. Perseus was saying a jest to him, but they were watched warily by a woman with bright blue eyes. A woman who would become the bridge to King Perseus's Golden Age. This woman was known as Thalia.


	11. King Nico's Confession

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews and favorites and alerts! So I've decided the book isn't going to be a novella, changed my mind. :/ Anyway love all of you guys so much! Shorter chapter than usual so enjoy! -F.H **

**Annabeth **

Nico's hands slid across her body; along her thighs and stomach, gently tickling her. Annabeth felt odd sparks run where Nico touched her; she could almost feel his breath on her neck. Her whole body fell ridged as he kissed her; she felt the urge to pull away from him. To be anywhere else but this place, but he had her in his palms. They both breathed heavily. She just make out the details of the frame of his taut face. "Nico, my lord, I'm sorry. I cannot do it. Once again I have failed you," Annabeth turned and put her face in her hands.

"Annabeth you haven't failed me. You're young." He pulled her against him, "We'll try again next cycle, love." Annabeth pushed away a tear that had fallen from her eye. Nico got up from the bed going over to his window. His hands clasped behind his back-and for a moment in the silvery moonlight-Nico looked like a darkened version of Perseus. His strong shoulders were defined by the fine light, every inky word on his arms outlined.

"What language is that?" Nico looked at her; his dark eyes met hers. "It's Crete; the natives of the island, as tradition decorate their king."

"But Crete is an island of Greece. Wouldn't her people speak the same language of their mother?"

"In a way, you see, Cretians were, to some degree, here before the Greeks. We were allied with Greece and eventually bought over as part of her, but we will never be fully part of them. We are our own nation, you could say." He traced the word on his hand absentmindedly, his dark eyes looking off at the distance of emptiness.

"My lord I have seen the mark of Hades on your shoulder…" Annabeth looked defiantly at her husband, expecting his reply to be a rebuke. But it was not, his eyes fell on her.

"Yes, Hades is my Father." He showed no surprise in his face, Annabeth's brow furrowed.

"Does the kingdom know of it?"

"They have their gossip, but if they truly know the truth…I have not but one idea." Annabeth thought upon her own birthright. Her mother was Athena, Queen of Wisdom, and Ruler of Strategy. Nico's father was the Lord of Death. But some part of her knew that Nico was not like his father. He was dark and brooding, but he was not his father. He was gentler in his heart than the Death Lord was. He noticed her staring at him, "Well I suppose, in all respect, my dove, you must move to your own quarters. I cannot keep you here against your will."

"Very well my lord." But Annabeth made no move to leave, Nico looked at her. Touching her face lightly, he spoke to her in beautiful Latin.

"Does thy woman still hateth' my soul?" Annabeth looked away from his eyes,

"I have told you my lord, I do not hate you." Nico's hand fell away from her face; it lay limp in his lap.

"You must have some animosity to me. Over the past months of our marriage, Annabeth, I have seen a beautiful, clear soul in you… But when you direct yourself towards me, you are cold and empty like a vase. You are like wheat without its chaff, wisps of nothing thrown to the wind. I just have to catch you in the right moment, when you are off guard. Laughing at a pun of one of the Companions, or just being your charming self…then I see that beautiful smile upon you. That smile that sets you into a white dove out of the black crows that fly through the sky. Those eyes that make my own soul shake. And you…your lovely personality is what makes you a fierce, lovely lioness. My lady Annabeth, all I want is one sign of affection towards you." Annabeth's heart pounded within her chest, Nico was looking at her. His fiery, illustrated eyes were now soft. The new queen tried to calm her racing heart, but she failed. Nico had told her she was beautiful daily, but she had always expected it to be trifle chatter. But this was different, his voice was soft and gentle, she could visibly see the heart in his eyes.

Annabeth, for the first time, was frightened. She felt a lump swell in her throat, everything screamed at her to obey her king…but she wanted to. She wanted to give Nico affection, but her heart reminded her of one single man she truly loved-Perseus. He had reduced her to clay in seconds with his words, his heart made her lull into a deep and secured sleep, but now she felt a new feeling for Nico. Fire erupted wherever he touched her, electric shocks of darkness ran through her, and now his words spoke of something completely opposite.

"Nico I-ˮ she started to tell him of Perseus, but he held up his hand.

"Soft, my dove. Please." He placed his hands on her face and pulled her into him. His face was so close to hers. She felt his breath on the nape of her neck. He looked into her eyes, his black meeting her grey. "Please," he begged of her, before he placed his mouth on hers. Annabeth felt herself enveloped in Nico's flaming kiss. Everywhere she became paralyzed; her whole body going limp in his arms. She could respond to his demand on her lips, but Annabeth didn't mind being under his spell. She forgot everything when she was there-with him her father, Athens, Athena, even Per-

"No!" She pulled away quickly. Nico looked at her with surprise. Then it turned to sadness and grief. He smiled sadly,

"Am I that horrid?"

"Neigh, my lord…it's me."

"Why so?"

"I forget myself, Nico. You become the center and I become absent of myself." Nico smiled the cocky eyes bright once more.

"How is what you speak of…wrong?"

**Perseus **

"Come on lads! Up ahead!" Charles shouted as the hunting party went after the boar. "Oi! Hold steady boys! Here comes the sow, hold your spears ready." The King's hunting party watched warily at the rampaging sow. She came charging at them. Her tusks speared upward; her eyes staring angrily at the men. Perseus was about to throw the first spear, when a silver arrow struck the heart of the boar. The great sow stumbled to her death on the forest floor. The men looked over in the direction the arrow had come from. In a straight blazing trail a maiden stood with her bow poised directly at the boar. The men laughed at her,

"Lucky shot there, lassie!"

"Oi! Better hold your hair up dear lady; you might get wet." The men laughed except for Charles and Perseus. The maiden smiled and started to laugh at their jests. And suddenly an arrow flew two inches from Sir Rhineforth's head.

"I do not miss Rhineforth, nor will I ever." The maiden turned to Perseus. "My lord, I am at your service." She kneeled to him, revealing her whole face in the light. Perseus got down from Cabe, he raised the maiden. He seemed to take her seriously; he was quite sober while the other men were drunk.

The maiden herself was lovely. She was pale, with splashes of freckles across her nose. Her hair was short, choppy but glossy and soft. But when she looked up, her blue eyes seemed to blaze forth. They were like blue fires exploding to light.

"Maiden what is your name?"

"Thalia, my lord."

"How did you come to hone such skill?"

"My father, King Perseus."

"Who is he?"

"The Lord of your father, Zeus. I am to bring you the news of your birth, my lord. You are the son of the sea god Poseidon. The giver of life to Argos, you are in favor of the gods Perseus." Her eyes were bright and flaming. Perseus looked at her with no expression, but his knights got down on their knees.

"My lord…" Some whispered with awe, but Perseus ignored their awed cries.

"Thalia, if you are a demigod why are you here and not up in the heavens?"

"I chose to be human…to serve you, my lord. My father has seen you, my lord. His favor falls upon you. He does not usually favor the children of Poseidon so."

"I give the mighty Zeus my thanks, but what of my father?" Thalia pushed the hair away from her face,

"He adores you deeply my king. He has been watching you since you were a child. Now he sees you a great king to the people and to yourself." Perseus remembered the night of his mother's death. She had died, with him forever wondering who is father was. Now he knew of it.

"Perhaps I can persuade the lovely lady for a home at the palace?" Perseus raised an eyebrow.

"I would except that Perseus, but I _will not _assort with these cloth prisons they make for women. I would rather lead your troops on the field of battle my lord, than even tolerate one." At that all the men laughed, Perseus raised his sword to his forehead in salute.

"Then you shall be a knight Lady Thalia. Of…?"

"Artemis, my lord."


	12. A Sweet and Bitter Reunion

**A/N: I'm thinking about writing a "sequel" to this. Only it's in Charlie's eyes, if you like please tell me! PLEASE! –F.H. **

**Perseus **

"My lord! The east side is full of the Larissians, they want parley with you, my lord. Or they threaten to attack us." Perseus nodded to the small page, his uniform was a size too big on him and his eyes nervously flicked from King Perseus to Prince Charles.

"I agree to the Larissians' demands, but young boy, take courage in this war. You will do great things boy, I can tell." The young boy nodded frantically and bowed then fled from the King's tent. Charles laughed and slapped Perseus on the back.

"Why are you not High King of Greece yet?" Perseus smiled and looked to his friend.

"Because the people are still wary of me, they must know me and look to me as a fellow solider, brother, father, and friend before they place me as their leader. If I truly want that power, which I have no intention of taking, then I will have to earn their trust. The Heavens know the people of Greece have been scattered across the land like pieces of wheat for centuries. Perhaps I will unify them, but I do not want power of the King. I only want my people to live in a land where brothers do not have to kill one another. Where children do not live in fear of starvation or death, I want Greece to be powerful, Charles. It cannot be powerful if its head is not fair or justified." Perseus lifted his sword and raised it to his head in a soldier's salute. "Until we meet again, my brother, sound my call when I am gone. If we do not see one another till the morrow, I wish your soul with the gods, my dearest brother."

"Hail and farewell," Charles saluted to him; he brought the delicate silver whistle to his lips. He played the ancient hymn of calling for one specific person. Out of the woods came a large white wolf, upon his back was Thalia. Her hair had grown longer since the King's meeting with her. She now braided down her back, it shined like new obsidian stone. Her bow and quiver were strapped to her back by a simple leather strap, while a long beautiful scythe was attached to her hip. Charles felt his breath stick in his throat at the sight of her.

"Lady Thalia, we have much to discuss before we sound war call. The King is in parley with the Larissian King. Perseus can charm any man or woman. I have no dubious thoughts that Perseus cannot bring the king under his command. He will succeed without trying, for he is very cooperative and his liberality shows through like a beacon." Lady Thalia tied her wolf to a post outside the king's tent, giving soldier's salute to Charles. The sovereign Prince returned it.

"I do agree with you, my lord. Perseus will be able to charm the man, but can he hold him under Argos? And even if he cannot bring the king under his control, this war will stand against Perseus like a pebble to a great boulder. With the Sword of Poseidon nothing will stop the King. I believe he has a gift given by the gods; Charles, there itself is a prophecy for a son of Poseidon. I find that Perseus is the child; he has all the traits of the child. Do you believe of him to be a good and honest man? A man of a pure heart and soul?"

"Thalia, my lady, there has been no man like him. Nor will there be a king like him in all the lands of the world." Thalia smiled and walked over to where Charles stood in the center of the room. "He is the Once and Eternal King." Her eyes blazed and her smile revealed two rows of white teeth. Travel dust and dirt was spread over her face in a haphazard way. But her eyes shined through it like the blue waters that surrounded Argos. "But my question is what of you, my lord?"

Charles shook himself as a flush crept up his neck. "Me? I am the heir of Argos, the sovereign prince of Argos." Thalia ran a hand down his long arm.

"But your bloodline has produced kings. How is it that you are not king of your own country?" Thalia looked up into his own eyes; the blue flames had turned into a raging fire of destruction.

"K-King's, my lady? I am doubtful I will produce children. The one woman I have ever loved is… Never mind that, the King has offered me my own land. But I am truly never happy until I am at my lord's side. He is my best friend and will be my greatest friend till all of time." Thalia's eyes flickered to the badge fastened to his cape; the rearing stallion of Argos was usually covered with a turquoise body and gold eyes.

"Who was the woman?" Charles noticed that Thalia had advanced ten paces towards him. Charles felt a sweet feeling of remembrance creep into his flesh. He remembered the night he had lain with Silena; it had been the greatest night of his life. For with her love she had set him a glow and he had been on fire with her love ever since.

"It does not concern you Lady Thalia." Thalia smiled slyly.

"It was that witch…wasn't it?" Charles stomped his foot on the ground. He looked dead on at Thalia.

"She is not a witch! She predicted your life before you were born, be gone!" Thalia looked dismayed. Her game had been cut short. She adjusted the silver bow on her back, when a cheer was released outside. Thalia and Charles met eyes, not this time as combatants but as soldiers.

"Let's see." The two commanders went out on the field. Charles thought he would see blood and men lying on the field dying, but only the King and Larissa's king. "By the gods he's done it." Larissa's king bowed before Perseus, his army bowing in his wake. Perseus stood above the king smiling and looking proud as he always did. Thalia's eyes widened, Charles walked to the middle of the field where Perseus stood.

"…thank you, my lord. Thank you for all you have given me. May the gods bless you. I am eternally in your debt." The Larsinnian king lifted his sword up the Perseus in gesture of submission.

"You owe me nothing Nathus, but your alliance." Perseus raised the king and smiled at him. "Greece is a more powerful nation if united."

"You dream big, my lord, but if you are at our head I believe it is attainable." Perseus clapped him on the back. Perseus gave the king a soldier's embrace, raising a fist to the two armies. A cheer surged through both, men raised their swords to the King raising his name among them. "Perseus!" They called upon their king with glory. Perseus smiled and bowed before them. Charles stood in shock as he watched both kingdoms embrace and mix together. Perseus now had three realms under his lead.

Perseus would not stop there; more kings began to see Perseus's leadership throughout the nation as a bright star in the darkness they lived in. He lived in the way of the gods, while some kings had forgotten of their ancient heritage. Perseus's own heritage was spread through Greece like a flame of Greek fire. Demigods were rare and many lived in the Heavens, but the few that stayed were made kings. Poseidon was one of the sacred gods of Greece. He was categorized exactly under Zeus, Lord of Life and Sky. If his son was given the powerful title of "demigod," kingship would be his mount.

Cities bowed beneath Perseus's wake, renouncing there thrones and giving complete alliance to him. Perseus did not turn his back on his own people as his kingdom grew rather; he paid more attention to them. Kings were not forced to give up their power, but only to swear alliance under Perseus. He valued every man's opinion and developed a policy of "voting." Perseus would not have the last say in his court room, but quite the opposite. He would hear every man's word and talk with his other Companions. Once the king's had made their decision, Perseus would voice his own command.

After a year of Perseus's leadership the nation loved him. Under him most of Greece was united as one living, breathing nation. The nation's enemies the Egyptians and the Uratians,when he raised Riptide against any enemy of Greece he would defeat them with one swipe of the sword. He managed to sway them away from Greece with his armies rising to his aid, but while most of the cities fell under Perseus's lead, others were still wary. Athens remained its normal cold, distance from the rest of Greece. Crete was in full alliance with Athens; now becoming the only ally it had left was forced to stand ground against Perseus.

But war had its toils and labor. War alliances brought King Nico and Perseus together. Nico and Perseus grew a friendship of brothers, becoming close and very friendly with one another. Athens was not pleased, but still the gods showed favor upon their "Golden King" as Perseus was beginning to become known as. His iron fist against his enemies and his honor towards the gods made him a favorite indeed.

As the bonds between Crete and Argos grew stronger, an alliance was starting to form between them, not just under the pressure of war but under kingship of Perseus. King Aeron fought for the weakening power that he had, but King Nico insisted it was better for the two cities to finally be at peace. But Nico was a good man; he kept his ties with Athens, while still able to pledge his allegiance to Perseus. This did not ease the uneasy peace between Argos and Athens. If anything it made it worse, Athens was convinced this man was a hypnotist, a demon made by the gods to destroy them. But how could they stop him?

**Athens-King Aeron**

Of course King Aeron had reason to be angry. His power was demolishing in the young king's wake. What had happened to Ly? Ly was a bitter man that had served Argos's throne for too long, destroying so many beloved people in Greece. Where had the people's minds gone? Where had their logic and mentality gone? Were they blinded by the great light that the new king had given off? King Aeron had scoffed at them; he was glad Annabeth was away from him. But he missed her so… It had been one half and a year since he had last seen her. His heart throbbed at the memory of daughter. But she was protected by Nico, but now Nico was becoming in close relationship with Perseus.

How had it happened? Had Perseus forced them to swear alliance to him, at sword point? Or had he simply bribed those kings? Maybe he had fed them a poison of some kind. But Aeron was worried for his own people, what of them? If Perseus had started to sink his ideas into their minds perhaps he would be planting the seeds of doubt into them. Would they start to doubt Aeron's leadership? If it had been back in his glory days he would have fought for what used to be, but he was old now. His days were numbered now; he knew the Queen would take his life away soon enough.

Then a horrible thought crossed his mind, what if Perseus was actually a good man? A man of honor and courage, values and morales, and perhaps even good. It could not be; a King of Argos could not be that way. Aeron tried to shoo it away, but the thought had been firmly planted. Now nothing could be done.

"Aeron!" The powerful voice spoke to him. He turned and saw a beautiful woman standing there before him. Her dark hair was braided tightly and curled around her neck. Her fierce grey eyes watched Aeron with a certain awe and anger. Her eyes were so light that day they seemed almost white, grey still shined lightly through them. She held a helmet with lapis jewels around the curve, the head had one single blue feather come up from it. Her dress was silver and blue, rippling like water.

"My lady, my love!" Aeron spoke with awe, bowing before the beautiful lady. She smiled gently with a motherly love, but then her eyes grew angry once more.

"The worst will happen Aeron, Nico sees the King of Argos as a friend now. Annabeth is no longer safe with him, we must destroy Perseus. He has to be killed, my dear, it is for the good of my people and daughter."

"My lady, but I have begun to think. What if the King is not sour or conceited as you say he is? Perhaps he is good…most of Greece thinks so." Aeron watched Athena with careful eyes, she was nonresponsive for a moment, but then her eyes rose to his. They had that deep set look of stubbornness; he knew what her judgment would be.

"Are there others with your idea, Aeron? If there are I will purge my city of such souls, destroy Perseus or I will destroy Athens."

"My lady, please!" Athena clapped and two great owls the size of marble columns entered pulling a great, blue chariot. She walked to the chariot, leaping into it. She looked at Aeron.

"You have ten years."

**Annabeth **

"Perseus!" Annabeth screamed at the King's boat docked onto the palace docks. The young king leaped from his ship, Charles was not with him. He must have been serving as regent back in Argos. Nico came out of his chamber to the balcony Annabeth stood on; he wrapped his arm around her waist. He absent-mindedly twirled her hair around his finger.

"My dear friend!" he cried, waving down to the King. Perseus looked up a smile alight upon his face.

"Nico, Annabeth! I shall come and greet you." Nico grasped Annabeth's hand pulling her along, both were excited to see Perseus. Nico had been in Argos for three months consulting with Perseus, while Annabeth had not seen Perseus in almost two years. The couple reached the throne room just as the King walked in. He had grown into a man in the two years he had ruled, his shoulders had become wider and his body had grown muscular and strong. He was taller too, now he reached the height of six pous (**that's six feet**)**, **he had stubble that had begun to spurt from his chin. But his eyes still held their boyish glow to them, but they were older. He had seen war, the death of his comrades, and taken the weight of a nation onto his shoulders.

"My friend!" Nico laughed and the two embraced and laughed. They quickly were sucked into the deep conversation of the nation's politics. Annabeth would have liked nothing better but to join them, but she could not help but hold her distance. She feared Perseus would not look at her the same way. He was now eighteen, still with no wife. Many had begun to wonder why he had not married.

Finally, Nico turned to Annabeth. Knowing was in his eyes, he summoned her. Annabeth stepped forward, trying to keep the speed from her walk. Perseus locked eyes with her. "I have work that needs to be attended to. If I call upon you my lord, be ready." Perseus ambiguously acknowledged Nico, he still looked at Annabeth. Nico kissed Annabeth's cheek and left the throne room, dismissing the guards that stood by the doors.

Annabeth opened her mouth to speak, but Perseus held up a finger to her lips. Bringing her face to his, he brought her to him. She was enveloped in his warmth and comfort; she could smell the sea on him. A tear gently pulled out of her eye, she had missed him so much. He raised her chin, kissing her tear away. "Oh love!" he cried out. He kissed her on the lips. She encircled her arms around his neck; her eyes closed as he kissed her.

Perseus had changed. He had become a King. His kisses were demanding, but she loved them so. He rekindled a deep feeling within her, the feeling he always brought her. She was once more in the world with no one but Perseus; it was just her and him. When he finally pulled away, he would not release her from his arms. She laid her head against his chest, hearing the deep, steady pounds of the heart.

"I missed you like the owl misses her young. I cannot imagine one more day on this wicked Earth without you, Perseus."

"I have been building a nation for you, Annabeth. I wanted to unite Greece for two women-my mother and you. I thought that if I did that…perhaps-perhaps I could be with you more. I could see this face, this beautiful face that I see in my thoughts and dreams. I wanted to be with you everyday, Annabeth, but I couldn't. I could do the next best thing, ally Argos with Crete. I could see you every time I visited." He wiped away her tears with his thumbs,

"Perseus, you have not an idea of the things that have happened. You have to hear me-ˮ

"Please Annabeth, be silent. I just want to be with you, we will speak later." He kissed her once more. She felt utterly helpless against him; her body went limp against his. But he used his strength to support her, he held her so tightly against him, she felt a hot, flaming desire prickle against her.

"Perseus…" She whispered, he fingered the buttons on the back of her dress. His fingers delicately toyed with them.

"May I?" He whispered to her, she smiled.

"My lord shall do as he pleases."


	13. The Babe

**Annabeth **

He was leaving yet again. After two arduous years without him, he was leaving once more. He had announced his alliance with Crete, the two cities finally joined under his rule. But he was leaving her to fall once more. He ripped open the small hole in her heart that he always closed up, but always ended up opening once more. He had left her in her quarters that night, without even whispering his farewell. When she awoke that morning, he was gone. Tears slipped from her eyes and she pushed them away, Nico would ask her why she was crying. Annabeth would not have been able to answer.

Lia had returned the year that Annabeth had first come to Crete. Her presence was always reassuring. She was braiding Annabeth's hair at that moment, her hands working furiously behind her head. The Queen's hair had grown since summer; it was now down to the small of her back. The braid that Lia wove was almost down to her buttocks. Her grey eyes were watching the ships leave Crete's harbor, some were the king's others were merchant's.

"Lia, has is truly been a month since King Perseus has left?" Lia looked at Annabeth in the window's glass. Her green eyes held her own; they were like the ocean on a great sunny day.

"You have desires for the King of Argos? Just last quarter you told me Nico had finally wielded his way into your heart, which, may heaven bless the man, is a very difficult task." Annabeth knew Lia to read her like a book wide open. She sighed and turned to face Lia.

"I have loved Perseus for a very long time, dear Mother, but Nico has now placed himself inside my soul. They both remain within me; I cannot tear myself from either one. As that may be, I will forever be loyal to my husband." Lia cocked her head, pushing a stray golden hair away from her face.

"You have forgotten one thing Annabeth. A month earlier you lay with the King. You're no longer a virgin queen. How will it appear to Nico?" Annabeth's stomach twisted into a knot.

"I do not know… How can I tell him? He has already declared his love to me, oh Lia! Do not forsake me please!" Lia looked at her with compassion in her eyes.

"You know as well as I do, Nico loves you very dearly. He would not put you away, I'm sure of that. But you must tell him Annabeth, any good wife would. If you do not, you may jeopardize the kingdoms." She stroked her cheek with a mother's touch; Annabeth felt a lump swell in her throat.

"I will Lia, I must. I will attend to it now." Annabeth stood, but she was only punished by a wave of nausea. Her stomach felt wrapped around itself, tightened into a ball. She ran to the waste pot in the corner of the room, her sickness came, leaving her weak and drained. Lia held her hair, having seen Annabeth sick many times; this was nothing new to the nurse.

"Lia, I can't go speak to my lord. He cannot see me like this."

"I'm sure he's seen you in worse looks than this, my dear." Annabeth slumped against the wall. The morning sea breeze coming in through the balcony soothed her clammy skin. Lia looked at her with a furrowed brow, "That is the third time this week it has happened. I wonder," Lia leaned down placing her hand on Annabeth's stomach. The Queen raised an eyebrow, but didn't argue. Her energy was drained from her sickness. Lia smiled and looked up at her, the nurse's eyes filled with tears.

"You're with babe, love." Annabeth snapped to her senses. Her eyes locked on Lia's, her insides felt tight, and her heart was beating wildly.

"Lia-Lia…I have only lain with Nico once, he did not even mark me. It was with Perseus that I have…" Annabeth trailed off, fear rising in her chest. Her forehead felt hot and cold at once, her eyelids growing heavy.

"Annabeth, sweet, I'll get a physician. Stay awake for as long as you can." Annabeth nodded, but as her body slowed because of exhaustion, her mind only sped up. With a hundred thoughts racing across her brain, she could not cling to a single one. How would the kingdom react? If it had been Perseus's child, what would this mean to him? This would stain her true love's honor! But what about the child himself? Soft! Himself? A tender feeling caught her by surprise, what if he was a boy? A prince he would be, great and mighty like his father.

Annabeth let out a moan; she was giving the babe a gender. Referring to his father, how unmoral of a wife was she? She could not believe herself. Was her mind going with her senses? She heard the sound of footsteps outside her chamber.

"…to her! Now!" Lia rushed the doctor in. The old man glared at her, but turned to Annabeth. He bowed to the Queen, but his eyebrows knitted with concern. He looked over her, confirming she was indeed with child.

"Have you told the King?" He asked Annabeth thought of Nico. He was leaving tomorrow for a council meeting with King Perseus. Annabeth shook her head.

"He does not know. Please do not speak a word, good man." The physician nodded and turned to take his leave. When he left it was only Lia and the weary queen left. Annabeth clutched Lia's hand for guidance, her legs felt weak and liquidized. She collapsed on her bed, weary and exhausted. "Sweet Lia, please call my husband. He must know of my child."

**Perseus **

"Charles, Thalia, to me!" The King called out, the two soldiers walked to him from the opposite side of the atrium.

"My lord," Thalia bowed to him, she was dressed in an elegant manner. A battle dress slung low on her shoulders; bow, sword, and spear were all strapped to her. Hunting boots were worn proudly on her feet. Perseus smiled at his comrades, he met their eyes.

"Council meetings gentlemen, remember hold your tongue Thalia, unless your opinion is not brutal." He gave her a knowing smiled, slapped Charles on the back, and started with a brisk walk to his court room. The King entered, silence fell upon the kings of Greece. He addressed them each by name and bowing to each one. Until he finally came to Nico. He saw a hurt look in his eyes, but he only blinked it away and smiled at the king. Perseus looked at him, they knew, both of them what the other had done.

Perseus gave one last look to Nico and sat down at the head chair of the table. The kings spoke of war with the Urations, the leaders of the legions had wanted to declare war on Greece for decades now. But the kings still averted war; Greece was not ready to entangle herself with war. Anyone with a mind could tell that the country, as well as it had thrived under Perseus, was still weak from the past wars with the Urations. Troy still was demolished from the battle, only years ago. The strongest cities were still weak from battle. It seemed even the agriculture was not thriving this past summer, Demeter herself was not agreeing with the farmers.

"The gods are angry with us!" One king said, "If we had only listened to them at Troy, perhaps we could still be able to defeat the Urations."

"That would have been impossible; Achilles had no plan as to what the Trojans would do. It didn't even matter if the Urations attacked us then; we still would have been defeated even if Achilles had been at our head. And now one of the strongest cities in all of Greece will not even side with us!"

"Do NOT bring Athens into this!" Another man yelled. The men carried on like this for hours. Perseus finally slammed his fist against the table; the kings fell silent to their High King.

"Do you listen to yourselves, brothers? Hear yourselves speak! It is like listening to boys; we are men, gentlemen! Men of our country. The war at Troy does not matter. It is over and the deaths have already been caused, hear me as I speak men. We cannot do anything around Troy now, it is over. But we can prevent the Urations from attacking our nation.

"Now, my lord Nico, you have the bottom at your command, I depend upon you to watch the coast. The Urations are led by a brutal, blood-lusting man named Darius. Darius will seek entry point in the south, he will think of our islands as weaker points of entry. He knows Argos will have men at the ready, but he does not know of our uneasiness towards Athens. He thinks we are a united nation, but as close as we are to that, we are not. My lords, I need cavalry and shipmen. Sailors are needed in King Nico's territories, have your men leave with him, and stand at the ready.

"The cavalry and foot soldiers, we will rendezvous at Leviticus's city, Sardis. My lord Leviticus, have your troops ready. The Urations, I know you have heard the town gossip, have a great army. It does not matter; we will have an army of five-thousand. With my men and your own soldiers, my lords, we will be unbeatable, but I need Athens. It is our weakest point, if Darius finds that we are not totally united, he will attack there. Athens will be at the mercy of Darius, and he is not merciful.

"I need forts set up along the mountain ranges, if they ride out on their pegasi, we must be ready for anything. Nathus, you receive the Arcanian Mountains. Tress, you receive Zarkos. Divide them among yourselves, but be wary of the landscape. If the terrain is rough, bear in mind your travels and your men." Perseus stood and walked to the window, as the other kings discussed mountain ranges to take. The light shimmered off the Mediterranean, like thousands of pearls thrown across the blue surface.

King Nico walked up beside him. Nico and Perseus were the same height and age, but two very different men watched the ocean that day. "My dear wife has told me she is with child." Nico's voice broke and Perseus took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Nico set a palm against the wall. "Ever since we married, I knew she was in love with another man. Her eyes did not look at me with the same love that I gave her. How long was it before me, or was it during our marriage?" Perseus looked Nico in the eyes; his dark ones met his own green.

"It does not matter when we met, but what matters is if you still value me as your King. If you do not, I will let you have your kingdom to itself once more." Nico leaned beside Perseus against the wall, he sighed. At that moment he did not look angry, just very morose and tired.

"You are the greatest man to perhaps ever to rule Greece, my dear friend. It probably was inevitable in her coming to love you. I will not pull on my alliance with you, for you are my brother. But I just ask that I can claim this child as my own, as my son. I will raise him to be great, like you, my lord. But I will never share the love that Annabeth has given you, I will never fathom in that happiness. Please just let me feign he is my son, for just a moment and perhaps, I will believe in moments that Annabeth bore my son…not yours." Nico looked to Perseus, his eyes pleading with everything inside of him.

"Nico, I would not take away your son, because that is who he is. Go home to Annabeth, convince her it is yours. She will sleep better that way, but Nico, I am not weak when I see a beautiful woman such as she. I truly do love her."

"As do I. I thought that I never would love a woman, but she is truly rare in every aspect. Just the other day she went hawking with my own men and I!" Perseus and Nico both laughed at that, but they stopped when they realized the problem was still below them.

"I killed her cousin, Tybil. He had been my enemy for as long as I could remember, but I killed the heir to the Athenian Crown. I have no honor, I am a horrible king. I do not deserve to wear the crown of Greece, or for that matter Argos. My dearly beloved city, my mother told me I was to restore the glory of Argos. Now I have only betrayed you, only wrecked the love for the one woman I have ever cared for, lost my own son, and now I will suffer for it for the rest of eternity. I will understand if you hate me." Nico laughed bitterly at Perseus.

"Tybil? The Athenian boy? I would have had no shame in killing him, he was a nasty boy. He had no heart or soul, just a cruel desire to kill. My lord, you have more honor than all kingdoms combined. If you truly think of yourself unworthy, you are wrong; I still have the utmost respect for you. I just wish that Annabeth loved me, as I love her. She does care for me, but not the way a woman should care for her husband." Perseus slung his arm around Nico's shoulder,

"We are both great kings, both caught in the web of one woman." They smiled bitterly at the great sea.


	14. Peace at Last

**A/N: HAPPY SUMMER! I'm now on break and extremely excited, anyway this chapter isn't one of my best…frankly I can't stand it . But maybe you guys will like it, review, fav, and alert me! **

**Perseus**

Perseus sat on top of Cabe, the stallion pawing at the ground beneath his feet. Below him stood the great city of Athens, to his right his greatest friend, Charles, sat beside him. To his left was Thalia, his third-in-command. She sat upon her giant, white wolf. The autumn winds were touching down to the Earth, waving through the King's hair. He remembered the night two years ago, when he met the love of his life. When her eyes caught his heart and everything else stopped. When breathing became a minority compared to her. When life became empty and dull without her light in it. This was Athens, home of the wise. And he intended to ally Greece with the city, for that same woman that made his life a candle next to her fire.

He trotted down the hill towards the palace gates, Charles's hand went to the hilt of his sword when he caught sight of the guards. Perseus held out a hand to his friend, calming the anger in his heart.

"Gentlemen we carry with us peace, I wish to speak with King Aeron." The guards stared at the great king before them. They both had the emblem of Athens painted delicately on their breastplates, but at that moment they did not serve their city. They served King Perseus, for one look at the great king and cities were at a standstill. They nodded wordlessly and ran off to the palace. Thus, began a wait of one day, when the sun was touching down in the west, finally one palace guard returned. He looked tired, but he smiled kindly at the King.

"King Aeron will allow a parley, but only with you, my lord." The guard bowed, once more taking up his spear.

"Bite your tongue, lad! I am the King's brother, I will go with him into that filth ridden-ˮ Charles snapped at the guard, but Perseus set a hand on his shoulder. He smiled at him with amusement.

"My brother, relax your words. The man is doing his job, just as we are doing ours. His sole purpose is to keep the king and the kingdom safe; he cannot help if he is told what we do not wish to hear." Perseus turned back to the guard, "Alright my lord, I agree to the king's demands." He smiled politely and the gate was opened, he gave a soldier's salute to his men turned and galloped up to the palace.

"Be with the gods, my friend," Charles whispered after him.

When Perseus reached the palace, two stable boys awaited to take Cabe. He willingly handed the reins to the boys. A servant stood at the great doors to allow him entry. He thanked the man and entered into the great palace. He saw the marble floors, walls, and columns were still gleaming brightly. He felt a knot of fear in his stomach, but he quelled it immediately. Perseus was soldier and a king; he could negotiate peacefully with King Aeron.

The servant boy led him through a long hallway with the pictures of the past Athenian rulers on each side. He spotted King Aeron's immediately, noticing the broad shoulders and great eyes. Perseus ran his hand along the hilt of sword for courage, but then scolded himself for bringing it inside with him. "Lad, before I enter the king's courtroom, I ask you take my sword. I do not want Aeron to think I show hostility to him. Please watch over it lad." The boy took the great sword with wide eyes, but he nodded furiously. Perseus smiled at him and pushed through the great doors into King Aeron's courtroom.

King Aeron sat in a great chair, two guards stood behind him like a shadow. He looked at Perseus with cautious eyes, but extended his hand for the King to kiss his ring. "I never thought I would see the day that Argos would rule Greece," Aeron spoke bitterly. Perseus rose and looked out over the great Mediterranean, the sunset spread splashes of color across the green waves. It looked like paint had been emptied over the vast ocean, making long streaks through the endless water.

"My lord I come to ask-ˮ Perseus began, but Aeron raised a hand.

"I know what you come for Perseus, my city. I have seen what you have done, destroyed the enemies of Greece, but you are still a boy. You are only eighteen, lad, yet you act as if you have seen everything that Greece has dealt. My boy, you have only scratched the surface of the soil. To hand my city over to Argos, after so many years of war between us…it is impossible for me to do." Perseus nodded in understanding.

"You are right my lord, I am only a boy. A mere child in your eyes, but I have watched my uncle serve as king since I was wobbling on my weak legs. I saw how ignorant and brutal Ly was to my people, to _our _people, and I changed it. I set things right, but I did not take their power away, my king. I simply made alliance with them, with them under me in case war struck. We could finally be in unity, King Aeron; the Urations would no longer be threat to our nation. Greece is so strong united; I have seen her forces by their single souls. Now I have seen part of the whole, and my lord, I cannot tell you what a beautiful, glorious thing it is to have one's sights upon." King Aeron looked out to the setting sun, now almost fully immersed behind the horizon.

"What you speak is the truth Perseus, but how do I know if your heart is loyal? How do I know if your heart is pure?" Perseus smiled at the man.

"I will do anything for my nation, my lord. I am a soldier before I am king, I would gladly die on the battlefield for a fellow comrade than die as an old, greybeard king. If you find me to be lying, test my truth, Athenians are given that gift by Athena to tell if one is lying." King Aeron smiled at Perseus.

"Very well, my boy, I will test your truth." He called upon a servant to bring forth his sword; he made Perseus kneel before him. As the King did, he brought the sword to his head, flattening his hair. "_I, Aeronius Reticus of Athens test thy_ _boy's truth, if thy truth is unpure, then strike him down as you mayeth.'" _King Aeron spoke in perfect Latin, but the King's truth was pure. The goddess did not lay her finger on his head. Aeron looked astonished.

"What you say is true… I-I apologize for my insolence." Aeron looked at the young king with sorrowful eyes. He was truly sorry, but Perseus only laughed.

"My king, you were forgiven the moment you spoke. I only ask that you ally Athens with the rest of our country, if you do not want to join us, I will not declare a war upon you. I will simply pull away and leave, but if you do decide to unite yourself with us, but wish to disengage you are free to." King Aeron looked out at the sky. He was deep in thought, but he turned to Perseus. When he did, a certain heaviness was lifted from his shoulders.

"I agree to your terms…King Perseus." A great smile spread across his face, Perseus laughed and embraced the king. Happiness washed through him like a flood, it took everything inside of him not to start jigging with merriness. Joy ripped through the two men like a cannon, and Perseus brought out the document that read the terms of his treaty with Athens. The two men smiled at each other as Aeron signed his name quickly. Perseus bowed to him, kissing his ring once more.

"I promise to protect your city under any circumstance, my lord. We will be the greatest nation in the entire world under me, I swear it to you!" Perseus joyfully cried, but before he could vanish King Aeron stopped him.

"Perseus, I only ask one thing. My sister has a daughter, Princess Regina, and I ask that you consider her as a wife. A great king as you needs an heir, even if she is not to your liking, I beg you find one." Perseus felt his joy drop, but he held his smile.

"I will meet her in the morn, my lord. My men and I will set up camp outside the palace gates, and then I will be off to see her." Aeron laughed,

"Outside? Stay in the palace, my lord! We have plenty of room, for you _and_ your men." Perseus bowed, but as he left a sinking feeling sunk into his stomach. The moment had come that he had always dreaded, marrying a woman he did not love.

* * *

><p>In the morn, Perseus awoke before Charles and Thalia. He softly opened the door, hoping not to wake his friends. As the King walked through the empty halls of the palace, he felt a strange feeling of peace settle in him. His nation was united at last, the greatest nation on Earth they would be. He would create the most majestic, militarized, intelligent, nation in the world. The Heavens would smile favorably upon his nation; the gods themselves would bow before his people.<p>

No longer would brothers fight, or sisters reject each other. Greece was finally under him and now he had everything he could have ever asked for. Annabeth was only a heartbeat away on ship, but now he could see her face when he was free of burden. He could see her fierce grey eyes, beautiful smile, and intelligence without restraint. He was purely joyful at that moment, but a woman standing at the far end of the hallway ruined his jovial plight.

Like water catches sunlight, the woman caught his eye. She was tall, almost as tall as the High King himself. Her hair was a sleek, black that ran down to her elbows; it was thick and full, but like a liquid in the morning light. Her red lips were as red as new drawn blood, yet full and glossy. Her eyes were pale blue, so pale you could not see the blue hue inside of them. They were fierce and intelligent, yet so solemn and mysterious. Her pallor skin was that of the light of the moon, fine and beautiful. Her long neck was a graceful and long thing of beauty, which was like that of a swan. She wore a red full-length dress, which had a low-cut neck, ringed golden shoulder straps, and long sleeves with a high side slit. On her head was a golden ringlet with a large red ruby in the middle.

Perseus saw her with mild interest, but he knew this woman to be King Aeron's niece. "Hello beautiful maiden, I am King Perseus of Argos." The woman turned to face him; the high cheek bones were sharp enough to cut through fabric. She curtsied beautifully before him, but her pale eyes gazed solely in his own eyes.

"King of Argos? High King of Greece, my lord?" She offered him a smile with her red lips pulling into a feline-like smile. Perseus chuckled, but kissed the air above her hand.

"If you imply it that way, I suppose." She stared at his eyes, taking great interest in them. "You must be King Aeron's niece, Regina. Am I to be wronged?" The princess shook her head, curving her neck to the right.

"Yes, my lord, Princess Regina of Sparta." He raised an eyebrow, but smiled.

"Sparta? Your father is the Reagus the Great?" She smiled slyly,

"He does go by that title, but he is not as great as the man standing before me." Perseus quickly looked away, moving a step away. "Why do you shy away from me, my lord?" The King choked back a flush from his cheeks.

"I do not shy away, but only smell the intoxicating aroma you hold. Is it rose?"

"It is rose water; does my king pleasure in it?" Perseus met her eyes, his own flashing dangerously.

"My day has not yet come for an heir, Princess Regina." The princess only smiled her cat smile.

"Whatever my lord wishes, I shall do."

**Annabeth **

The sharp needles were drilling into Annabeth's skin, but the Queen ignored them. The seamstress expertly prodded her in the back, legs, and waist. Although the feeling was none too great, Annabeth knew she had to get dress fittings once a month. Her belly was slowly swelling as the weeks went by, each passing day she felt more and more useless. For each day the baby grew, the Queen grew more and more tired. Dead weight, the palace guards would joke. But Annabeth proved them wrong once more, for everyday she went riding on Samuel. Bareback.

"My lady Annabeth, please lift your skirt." Annabeth sighed impatiently and gave Lia a sour look. Curse her nurse for making her go through this ordeal. Another needle sunk into her flesh.

"Oh gods in Heaven! Permisa, hold your pins!" The seamstress looked up from under her; she offered Annabeth a sympathetic look before once more, going back under the hem of her skirt. "Why is it that, my husband gets to go to the High King's meetings, while I must sit here and be stabbed at for a whole lunar cycle?" She snapped, Lia gave Annabeth a sharp look, this quelled her complaint. For it was the same look Lia had given her since she was a child, the same look that made her shiver with fear, and shrink from Lia in times of trial.

A courier rushed in through the archway of the room, his breathing hard and labored. Annabeth turned and saw the courier dressed in Argonian uniform. "What is it, boy?" He stood up and addressed her, bowing as he did.

"My lady Annabeth, I bring great news from your husband!" His eyes were triumphant and merry. Annabeth smiled kindly at him.

"State my lord's message." She raised an eyebrow as the boy shook his head,

"No, my lady, it is written in scroll." She nodded and opened her palm to the boy, he handed her the small golden scroll. The seal of Crete placed in the middle of the document; she took a breath and opened it. Written in Nico's handwriting was a simple sentence, but it could have not meant more to Annabeth.

_ Dearest Annabeth, _

_ I will be home in one cycle. Athens and Argos are united under King Perseus. _

_ Your Loyal Servant, _

_ Nico Danus _

She leapt with joy, tears sprouting from her eyes. "My father has seen the light! My city is safe! Lia, my dear, sweet nurse look at this harbinger of peace!" Lia took the scroll from her hands and read it quickly, smiling with great joy.

"I never thought I would see the day…" She trailed off and sat down; the seamstress looked confused, but brushed it off.

"Permisa, something amazing has happened. Argos and Athens are at peace…at last." Permisa's face lit with joy, the three women sat in astonishment with tears of joy coming to their eyes. Annabeth felt a great burden lift from her shoulders. Perseus had done it; the one she loved most would lead Greece into victory. Though she still would not see him, it made her feel better knowing her father and Perseus were allied together against all enemies. Think of the feats the two of them would accomplish! Her father's military strategy, while Perseus saw men's strength and weakness. Her father had once told her that Argos would never produce a king to the liking of Greece, that they would always be the poorest city. Her father had been wrong.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter is really, really short! :/ Anyway I was writing a rough draft of the next few chapters, and I'm trying to think of a few baby names… I CAN'T! I like Benjamin and Anna, but I already named one of the guards Benjamin… If you guys can think of one, tell me please! It can either be girl or boy, but don't make it like modern, because obviously this is Ancient Greece. -F.H **

**Perseus **

Perseus read over the letter once more; his heart pounded quickly. He felt a lump swell in the center in his throat, but anger was bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Sadness and anger mixed into one unstoppable storm. He could barely contain his power as it swept to his sword. Pulling out the great blade, its distinctive ring from the sheath rang out. Hands grabbed at his clothing trying to calm him, but the King's anger had been unleashed. The High King's righteous anger was a sight to see.

His green eyes became enflamed with a deep, hot need. They turned into two burning flames of Greek fire. This was why king's worshipped him, why enemies shrunk back in fear. With them as Greece's leader, no person or thing could stand the power of Perseus. But the reason for this anger was not of betrayal or even treason. It was because of murder; murder to his people.

Women and children, on the outskirt cities, were being raped and murdered. They were so badly wounded during the ordeal, their insides bled and tear's turned red. The girls suffered the same fate as their mothers; and the boys were made to watch both acts, then they, too, were killed. Wails from the people could be heard all over Greece. They screamed for justice, their family and their king. Perseus knew who had done the horrible deed; he knew exactly who had done it-Darius.

That day, the High King and Companions, had ridden out to one of the cities where the events had been happening. When Perseus saw the city was in flames, men and women that were left cried for their lost children and wives. The High King found a single piece of parchment, in inky calligraphy writing. It had said one word.

_Innocence. _

As if to mock the King, as if to laugh in his face that he could not have stopped them. The innocent were being killed right under his feet, but what could he do? The Uration cities were days away and Darius would know Perseus was after him. He would run away like the coward he was.

Perseus spat on the ground, as he curled his fingers around the hilt of his sword. His knuckles grew white from clenching the weapon so tight, but the King did not care. For at that moment a hunger was awoken in him, a feeling of deep and hot rage; a hot, white need that spread through him like the ocean. His teeth gritted together, making his jaw set and tight. While his eyes looked dead on at the horizon, he would kill Darius if it was the last thing he ever did.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed out, leaping onto Cabe's back. He dug his heels into the side of the great, black stallion. Cabe reared up, his hooves flailed through the air. Only to, once more, pound onto the ground, then the horse broke into a gallop. Perseus leaned in, knowing already, his men felt the same way as he. Charles came beside him, his own anger reflected in his eyes. "Charles, call my men to their stations. Remember our plans, meet me at Sardis. This is one thing I must do alone." Charles halted his stallion, raising his sword.

"All hail King Perseus! Light and glory of Greece!" Charles shouted after the King. A great cheer rose up behind the High King; Perseus raised his sword to them before riding off into the horizon. Charles watched after him, praying to the gods his brother would be safe. He turned to the men.

"Well you heard the King, go and raise your defenses! We will bring the wick to the flame, to the cities, ports, and stables! Go men, with the gods!" Charles kicked into his stallion's sides and was off, the rest of the men following after him.

**Annabeth **

She was at three months. Three cycles into the many left. She stared at the small bump beginning to become noticeable through her dress. A certain fear that she could not contain flared up inside of her, what if she was a bad mother? What if she was not strong enough to deliver the babe? How could she even begin to think of names? The kingdom was already joyous with the news that Nico was finally going to have an heir. A child that would rule after their king died.

Annabeth stood at the balcony overlooking the vast ocean. In the distance she could see the tiny speck of the Rhodes Islands; the tiny islands were so far away they almost looked like unleavened bread. Mist had settled over the land, the great vineyards that grew beneath the castle were hidden beneath the thick mist. The grapes were plump and ripe this year around, Dionysus would be pleased.

Heartache overtook her; she missed Perseus. It hit her with a force of two thousand men, the hole in her chest made wider. She missed Nico…his sweet and loving words to her. Now she had neither of them. Lia was doing her own work within the palace and Grover was back in Athens. She missed Athens, the land of her home. Above all she missed her father; he was at work with the High King now. All was good and well, but when it came down to being alone with her thoughts, she only thought of Perseus.

A loud clang erupted behind her. She quickly turned around, yet nothing was there. Annabeth gripped the balcony rail for support; she knew something was in the room with her. She slunk to the fire place, grabbing the old scabbard that kept her father's old sword. She gently slid it out, the beautiful silver engraved with blue crystals and bronze plates. Her hand twitched around the blade, but when nothing sounded, she became wary of her senses. Perhaps she had been hearing things.

Then it happened again. A man, as fast as light, had her by the throat. His sword dug into her flesh. She could smell alcohol in his breath; feel hardened muscles around her neck. "Make one sound; I will kill you, and your child." Annabeth's breath caught in her throat. She thought quickly, coming quickly to the conclusion of what she would do. She took her sword quickly swinging around and stabbing the man in the arm. He screamed out and released her. She growled under her breath. She leapt up onto her dresser, jumping onto his head. She banged the hilt of her sword on top of his head but he laughed. The blow should have taken him down, but instead, the sword echoed harmlessly off of his skull.

"Women, you all think you are brave enough to kill." He flipped, knocking Annabeth off him. She was knocked to the ground, but quickly on her feet again. She studied the man; he was big, with broad shoulders and huge muscular arms. His eyes were dark, with a menacing grin on his lips. "Queen Annabeth, you should be ashamed; all I want to do is take you to my lord." She laughed.

"And what then? Kill me?" She grabbed the sword up, leaping up and slicing his other arm. He winced, but did not cry out. He was stone still, his eyes locking on her.

"We will see." His lips curled upward once more and Annabeth felt dizzy. Her eyelids felt oddly heavy while the world was becoming blurry and unfocused.

"What did you do to me?" she slurred. The man laughed.

"Shut you up for the ride." Annabeth's legs gave out and she sunk to the floor. Her limbs felt too heavy to move. The man walked over and took the sword from her hand. "I'll take that; it could be dangerous for a queen to be seen with that weapon. Sweet dreams, my queen."

"You drugged me!" she cried out. He shushed her slipping two fingers onto her eyelids, lowering them. They were too heavy for the queen to lift up, her weariness getting the better of her. Unwillingly she submitted to the dark blanket of sleep.


	16. The Rape and the Fire

**A/N: Still open for names! Give me your baby names…MAHAHA! No I'm just kidding what do you guys think of Emery? It means strength…I'm still looking over the few girl names submitted. BUT I like them all so keep it up! Anyway thanks guys soooo much for all the reviews last chapter, I was SO EXCITED! Also my favoriters and alert people you guys da' bomb 'dot' com! –F.H **

**Annabeth **

When the queen awoke all she wanted was water. Her salvia was thick and dry and her lips cracked. Annabeth cried weakly out, but a horrible headache plagued her. She was afraid to open her eyes, so instead reached out a hand to feel what she was laying on. She felt soft plush bedding beneath her, but also a thick quilt. She heard a fire crackling; its warm embers tickled her face. She felt a sharp pain erupt in her stomach; she moved her hand down to her baby. The child was hungry, and so was the weary queen. But water tempted her thoughts, running through them like a fierce flowing river.

"You do not have to feign sleep. I'm smarter than you think." A deep voice spoke. Annabeth sat up quickly, eyes open, and legs poised to run. She felt dizziness hit her like a blow to the face. She sat back once more, but still kept her eyes on the dark corner where the voice came from.

"Who are you?" She snapped. Her eyes flaming like twin grey fires.

"Does it matter? You are not here to know names, but to be put to use to our gods." The voice spoke with a gentle melodic tone; it made Annabeth sleepy by listening to it.

"Where am I?" The voice laughed and settled once more.

"That does not matter either. Ask important questions. You are the daughter of a goddess, are you not?"

"If I am going to ask you questions, but you will not answer, then whatever is the point?" He laughed once more.

"I suppose there is none." Annabeth glared at him,

"I will not speak to you unless you give me water. I am still a queen no matter where I am, therefore I deserve a drink." The voice was silent, but a sound of pouring water came from the other side of the room. Her fears awoke once more; she had all too soon forgotten she had been drugged. Footsteps sounded and a man appeared. He had tousled cornflower blond hair, deep blue eyes, and two long scars that ran across either side of his face. He smiled at her and handed her a glass of clear water. Annabeth drank as if she was not thirsty, to show no weakness. Forcing herself not to swallow quickly as if driven by dehydration.

"You had your man drug me; it is not easy to spike my food or drink. How did you accomplish it?" The man smiled slyly.

"It was quite simple. It was in your wash basin, when you splashed it upon your face it sunk into your pores, and made you fall asleep within the hour. Quite effective, yes?" He smiled once more. Annabeth glared into his scarred face, her eyes showed no fear, but she felt quite afraid inside. He spoke up once more, "Well, you will make a lovely offering to our goddess." Annabeth froze, offering?

"What do you mean by offering?" A cold stab of fear fingered its way down her spine.

"Rhala is the Goddess of Life. We make offerings to her, mostly women of power and beauty. She hates women, but favors war and men. You are a fine beautiful women, why not you? And, of course Greece worships you. A woman who can hawk, ride atop a horse bareback, hunt, and think like a man is something our goddess will want dearly. But she may reject you and you may live, but she has seen everything you can do… She will love you graciously." Annabeth's chest started to heave in fear, yet she took no attempt to calm herself. "Oh don't fear beautiful woman, it will be over before you even blink. I'll send a maiden to attend you." He walked to the door, glanced once more at her, and left.

When the man was gone, Annabeth sank to the ground. Tears sprung to her eyes and no assurance came. The queen, who only wanted to be alone, was finally alone and no one was here to save her. _Please Mother save your servant! _She silently prayed, but no response came. Her mother had left her, just as the men she had loved.

Later when the sun was setting in the west, a harsh knock sounded on the door. Annabeth's maid, who had been looking after her, opened the door. It was the man once more, only now he swayed on his feet and his words were slurred. His eyes were glazed and unfocused, only when they saw Annabeth's breasts did they settle. They traveled down her body like knives, raking over her bosom with hungry and fierce eyes. "The goddess does not like those who are pure and clean, but she will accept my mark on you." He laughed and Annabeth backed away. Tears came to her eyes, a scream building in her chest.

"MOTHER HELP ME!" she cried out once more, but no one heard her accept the man. He walked towards her, his large, sweaty hands already moving across her body. She covered her stomach to protect her babe. "No! Please!" But it was too late for help; the man had already begun his torture.

**Perseus **

Perseus had traveled for many days and nights. His anger was the only thing that had been leading the King on. His whole devotion to his people kept his mind focused. He galloped across empty fields, climbed over the tallest mountains, and raced through cities. The King was only centered on one thing, to make his people safe from Darius and the rest of the Urations. He hardly drew to a stop, only for Cabe to rest and drink. Then the High King was off once more.

Time slowed as he ran across barren wastelands. Dying trees marked the entry of another world, the border of the Uration territory. The King did not pause to watch the people stare at him. Perseus sword gleamed terribly bright in the fierce light of the autumn sun. His shield was hoisted behind his back, the rearing stallion of Argos carved delicately in the silver. People watched at this man with the simple armor of a soldier and the gleaming weapons of a King race past. They only prayed for the man the soldier was racing to.

Only after Perseus had come to a small granite-stoned palace did he slow Cabe. He let the poor stallion breathe for a moment, but quickly sped him once more. He reached the great gates of the palace, knowing full well the guards would not let him in. Perseus stole to the back side of the palace; a ditch of deep water ran around the small castle. The King laughed, Darius was a very ignorant man.

The King leapt from the horse, patting the stallion's back while he bent down to the water. He could feel the water reach from his blood to the water on his fingertips, wanting to be reunited with its other half. Perseus smiled and closed his eyes, his stomach tightened as he reopened his eyes. The water began to rise like a wall, Perseus raised his hands. He felt the water course through him like his own blood within. He formed the water into a large spinning ball, and then he carried it to the gates of the castle. With one swift throw, the ball crashed into the castle, flooding it with water. Loud shouts and screams erupted from within and the drawbridge was lowered. People ran from the castle as quickly as they could, but Perseus walked in slow, calm steps towards the great palace doors.

Finally, as the King reached the doors the castle courtyard was empty. Men and women alike had taken cover from the threat of their gods. He chuckled to himself; it had been too easy. He opened the great wooden doors and found the atrium empty as well; the water had not gotten into the castle. But yet, no one seemed to be about. Perseus felt a horrible pain wrench itself onto his heart, he bent over gasping. Then suddenly righted himself once more, as the pain wore away the queerness of it did not.

Perseus shook it off and walked on. He heard the sound of distant drums, but chose to ignore it. As he walked further and further into the castle he found no person in sight. He felt a horrible feeling settle into his gut. Perseus pulled out _Riptide_, the beautiful ring the sword made when it slid from its sheath sounded around him. He narrowed his eyes, and once more anger started to boil in him. Darius was playing with his mind. He was trying to make Perseus think too hard of the situation. But Perseus knew the Uration King was not in the least, trying. It was the King, himself who tortured his mind with ill-ridden thoughts.

The beating of the drums became louder and the sense of Perseus's dread grew stronger. Fear had stared to snake its way into the King's mind, but Perseus swallowed it down. He carried on through the abandoned palace, only to find nothing more than what he knew. The drumming was where he had to go. He followed the sound through a twist of pathways, in some ways the dark palace was like a maze of tunnels and rooms. The great King was not fooled, but only amazed by the intellect it had taken to build it.

He eventually stumbled upon a double-arched door. He sighed, praying to his father for strength, and stepped out into the darkness outside. Urations circled around a great fire, drumbeats louder than cannons, and singing was more like screaming. In front of the great fire in a large wooden chair sat Darius; with his blue eyes looking like an ocean of fire in the light. Perseus's anger resurrected. That man sat laughing with his fellow advisors, while women and children had been slaughtered by his hand. Perseus gripped _Anaklusmos_ so tightly it made droplets of water burst from his skin.

King Perseus made his way to the fire, walking boldly and defiantly out into the open. Then he went ridged. He saw the women on the pole in the middle of the flame. Her feet were being licked by the flames, but her grey eyes stood without fear. A tight, golden braid fell in a curve to her breast. She had never looked more beautiful to him. But he realized with a sudden agony, she was a sacrifice! HIS LOVE WAS BEING MURDERED! Perseus let out a scream. His anger let ragged and untamed; with a burst of unparalleled fury the King sliced his sword through the necks of three men at once. He spun and sliced his way to the fire, screams were released from falling men and comrades. But Perseus did not see them, for his anger was aglow and nothing could stop it.

Annabeth had looked down at him, tears of worry and fear had sprung to her eyes. She screamed at Perseus to run, to hide, and to flee from here. But Perseus did not hear her; he only saw his love burning like a fire to her. He did not see that men fled from the Sword, or that Darius quickly fled from the King's wrath, but he only saw that Annabeth was going to be doused in flame.

He finally reached her. The red around his eyes faded and he looked to Annabeth, adrenaline replaced his anger. He jumped into the flames, barely touching them. He shot great masses of ocean water from his hands. He swung his sword straight through Annabeth's binds and she fell wearily into his arms. She turned her head into his neck, crying softly into him. He held her so tightly he could not bear to release her.

"Perseus…how d-did you know?" she whispered to him, but he only stroked her hair softly.

"I didn't. I came to slay Darius, but found you burning instead. Are your feet injured? Can you stand?" She shook her head; her hair tickled his neck and shoulder.

"The bottom of my feet only barely licked the flame; I ponder though, if I may be able to stand." Perseus kissed her forehead. His anger still shook his body, but it had subsided some.

"I shall never let you go anywhere without guards anymore," he said gently to her, but she only dissolved into more tears.

"Perseus, will Nico put me away? Darius…he-he told me the goddess would not accept me if I was pure…so he-he…" Perseus only squeezed her tighter to him by letting his warmth flood into her body. He felt the anger burst through him like an explosion, but he held it in, for her sake.

"Shh, no love. I have talked to Nico; he loves you dearly."

"Percy," Her voice broke as she said his childhood nickname, "I will forever love you all the days of my life." She started to shake, but Perseus only tightened his hold on her.

"How sweet it is to hear those words from your own divine lips." He held her like that until her crying stopped and she was only clinging to him limply as sleep took her. He carried her through the still-empty castle and through the gates of the palace. When he finally reached Cabe, he gently laid her against his neck, but then took her in his arms once more when he got on.

Perseus turned and looked back once more at the castle, spat on the ground, and galloped away. He would kill Darius, but today would not be that day. It would be when he declared war on his weak country that it would happen. But until then, he would deliver Annabeth to Argos. No Uration, even Darius would dare to seek the Queen there. He would never leave her, but he knew he had to. He looked down at her sleeping body in his arm, her breathing was calm and slow. He wished to only hold her like that forever. But he was High King to not only her, but to his people.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi GUYS! Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, were almost to eighty! YES! Anyway I'm just telling you guys I will be gone for a week so no new chapters for awhile. As I am extremely busy all the time! Anyway thanks so much for all the favorites, alerts, and reviews. I love all of you guys very much, I'll miss you on vacation. Promise I will upload before July 5th! :) **

**-F.H **


	18. The Capture at Sardis

**A/N: YAY 90 REVIEWS! YAY YAY! Wow thanks so much you guys for all the support. I wanted to get home and write the whole time on vacation, so yay! This is for all the Silena/Benkondorf fans. ;) **

**Perseus **

Annabeth rested peacefully in his arms. Her eyebrows were scrunched together like she was concentrating on one thing. Perseus couldn't stop staring at her, and those beautiful golden curls that twisted around her face so perfectly. Her breath came out in soft, sweet puffs. He tickled her chin; she smiled in her sleep. She opened one eye sleepily and burying her face in his neck. She sighed and moved her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. He laughed softly and kissed her cheek.

"Perseus I love you…" She whispered the words that made him feel like clouds atop of the world.

"Do not talk, my love. Are you alright?" Annabeth pulled away, her grey eyes became focused. She had suddenly realized what had occurred last night. Her hand lowered to her stomach. She smiled thoughtfully, but only looked up at Perseus once more.

"I felt the child move for the first time; he is fine." Perseus lowered his lips to her stomach, kissing the bump gently. She smiled sadly at him, but he knew her to be saddened by her ordeal. Perseus pulled away from her, and got up from the bed. She grabbed his rough hand in hers, kissing it. "My king, please do not leave me…"

The High King did want to stay more than anything. But he needed vengeance upon Darius for Annabeth and his people. Annabeth pulled the King's quilt around her shoulders, and looking at him with sorrowful eyes. "You wouldn't have to cease. You could stay with me." He kissed her gently on the lips, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I cannot Annabeth, I'm forever sorrowful of that. I am not only a lover to you, my love, but a King to my people. I would like nothing better but to stay here with you forever... But I cannot. I must attend to my people. They call out to me, and I am sitting here, biding my time kissing you. Guards will be posted outside your bedroom doors, Lia is on her way by ship now and I'll have guard in here with you at all hours." Annabeth thought the demand sounded like something her father would have told her. She glared at Perseus, but knew in her heart that the King only wanted her safe.

"Yes, my lord." He touched under her chin, kissing her softly on both cheeks. He felt a lump swell to a colossal size in the bottom of his throat. The High King known as the Golden King, the Son of the Gods, the Soldier King, and so many more, cried before his love. Annabeth looked at him with compassion, "Perseus…" She desperately tried to reach for him, but his reflex was like a strike of lightening, fast and silent.

"What if I had lost you?" He choked through his large, round tears. "If I had lost the most dearest and precious thing in my life…what would I have done?" He toyed with the pendant on his shoulder for a moment. Perseus could not bear to look at Annabeth now, as his tears flowed openly like flood gates opened.

"You didn't lose me, Perseus, I'm safe. I'm yours now…forever." He looked at her, pain reaching into the deepest crevices of his ocean green eyes.

"You're not mine!" A horrible anguished sob released itself from the King's chest. "You belong to a dear comrade of mine, I have lain with you! Sealed my own mark onto you, but you are not even mine to touch. I am no king, I'm no son of Poseidon, nor shall I ever be equal to the man you have married. For he has given you all and I can give you nothing…" More tears flowed from the King's eyes. The green pools flooded over like waterfalls.

Annabeth reached for Perseus, but he once more got out of her reach. He could not bear the thought of her pure and good soul touching his stained and tarnished one. He grabbed his cape and swiftly pulled over his shoulders. He walked three long, fast strides to the door and was gone from her once more. Perseus slid down against the door and felt fresh tears unleash themselves from his eyes. He brutally brushed them away, but they kept coming. The King had thought of a world without Annabeth and he could not take a breath or live another second without her within it.

Perseus rode out on Cabe through the cities of his country. Women and children cried out with mirth and joy upon seeing their King. Boys, too young to join their fathers in war, raised wooden swords to Perseus in a soldier's salute. He forced a smile and returned it to them. They worshipped an unmoral king.

As the cities and forests passed by the lonely King; thoughts and emotions of Annabeth twirled around him. The thought of Darius touching her smooth and delicate skin angered Perseus to the core. The Uration King endangered _his_ child. Perseus froze. His child. The child of Perseus. He ran in through his head for what felt like hours, but it sounded more real each time he ran it through his mind. _My child… _It had a certain tenderness to it and a loving ring. He could not help but smile vaguely as he rode through the pastures.

When Perseus finally reached the gates of Sardis; he was very pleased with what he saw. Men of all cities in Greece were rushing back and forth carrying spears, swords, maces, and bows. The men laughed and joked of running a spear through the head of Darius in a humorous manner. Perseus rode through the gates, when he was minutes away from the royal General's tent, his soldiers solidified and kneeled to him. One man looked at the King with shining eyes and a pride so great in his heart, it made the King falter in his walk.

Kings, lords, soldiers and sailors had all heard of the King's saving act of Queen Annabeth. Nico had rushed from the crowds, running to Perseus with open arms and tearful eyes. He kissed the Argonian ring on the King's finger multiple times. Each time he exclaimed his praise and thanks for saving his wife, it made Perseus feel like a grain of dirt underneath King Nico's boot.

Nico lead him to the General's tent and showed him the battle path of the Urations. The soldiers and King Companions crowded around the two royal men, voicing in their opinions once in a great while. They argued over the Uration path, but eventually Perseus thought of a perfect solution. The men all agreed with the King, Perseus didn't know if it was King's law or if they were actually agreeing with him. But he did not care too highly for either reason, he only wanted to be alone with Charles and speak to him of Annabeth. He looked around at his Companion's faces, but Charles was nowhere to be seen.

"Nico, my dear man, where is Prince Charles?" Nico's face was surprised.

"Well I naught have a clue, but I thought he had come with you. After your rampage in the outskirts, I pondered if you would have gone alone or not."

"He's not here?" Alarm was rising into the King's throat. Nico sensed the King's distress; he pressed a hand to Perseus's shoulder.

"Perseus I assure you Charles can defend himself, and if he is lost he will arrive here shortly I'm sure." Perseus knew the horrible premonition that settled into his blood was not one of good graces. He had learned to trust his intuition; it had saved many soldiers in war and Annabeth.

"I need to find him." Perseus locked his fingers around Nico's shoulders. His eyes wide and furious, but worry lurked in the depths of them. Nico nodded tersely.

"Yes, my lord." He began shouting commands to soldiers. At Nico's word, men fled to horses and wagons. All of them were so willing to race after the King's demand. Perseus hated it.

As men were racing out of Sardis's gates, a beautiful palomino mare rode through the open gates. Her hooves gracefully tapped against the stones beneath her. Perseus knew the rider instantly by the sound of the hooves clip-clopping against the ground. He faced the rider, only to see the mare. A single white rose was braided into the horse's pale mane. Perseus sighed, exhausted.

"My lady, I am in no mood to play the games you wish to play." The maiden appeared as if out of thin air. She leaped onto the mare's back from a nearby evergreen. She posed seductively for the King, her eyes flashing with fire of rage and beauty.

"Good day, my lord." Perseus leaned against a tower of crates that sat outside the King's tent. He met her eyes, but only annoyance and frustration coursed through them.

"What is it, Silena?" She laughed and leaped down from her horse. She slipped a finger under his tightened jaw. Her eyes seducing and open, but he only crossed his arms to her. She stood back in a pout.

"Well if you must know, dear Perseus-ˮ

"My lord! You've returned and-you!" Perseus turned to see Thalia seething. Her hair is spread out across her shoulders like a sheet, and her blue eyes blazing like Greek fire. Perseus saw Silena's hair raise and her kaleidoscope eyes flash dangerously. Thalia smelled like burnt flesh. The sky turning and clouding in her anger. She brought up a shield with the face of Medusa sculpted onto it. Silena laughed, her eyes still angry and vicious.

"Oh you truly are heaven's little star?" Silena smiled slyly. "Ah, dearest, you have yet to learn that I am the more powerful. I can make men bend to my whim, but you can fry them to scones. Leave it be." Thalia released a snarl that sounded suspiciously close to her wolf, Pivos.

"I'll leave it be when I have your head hanging on a silver stick. As High King's third-in-command, I demand you leave Sardis." Lady Silena's hair almost looked like a hydra in the dark, over-casted sky.

"You will never speak to me like that again, Lady Thalia. If you do, I will give you reason to mourn the fact you act not as a women, but as a man. I will make you bend before me and beg for my forgiveness and mercy. I will do it, Thalia Grace of Artemis; I vow it to you if you so much as speak a word of arrogance to me. Do you understand?" Silena's voice was quiet and fierce, almost like a snake's hiss.

Thalia stood firmly planted to the ground. Her eyes still blazed with determined fire. Not a tremor of the words sunk into her. "Oh, you have me jumping from my skin. Please Lady Silena, spare me!" Her words were razor sharp, along with her vicious smile. "What did you come here for anyway? The High King? He doesn't lust for you." Thalia's smile was cruel, but Silena didn't seem to think of her voice as threatening.

The two powerful women battled at each other, but Perseus never tried to intervene. Women were dangerous with words and given power, they could destroy a man. Thalia was charming, but her fierce shield, fighting methods and sky-born powers made her invincible. Silena could read the mind, see the future's day, and touch a man with her power and she could kill a king, or any man for that matter, in seconds.

Instead he watched. Silena and Thalia seemed to start arguing about a man. Perseus raised an eyebrow when they brought the topic of this particular man in. He was silent but listened.

"You have nothing! I have him," Thalia said with confidence, but her eyes were lying. Perseus could read the lie in her eyes the moment she said it. Silena did not seem so smart, but Perseus did not understand why she did not read Thalia's mind and end this.

"Charles is mine for eternity! I took to his bed for that reason; I still love him!" Silena screamed at her, Thalia shrunk at the harsh, screeching noise. Silena seemed surprised at her own sound, but stared defiantly at the huntress. "You are sworn off of him for life, but yet you taunt him with your cruel ways. Release him! Do not make the same mistake as I, for there is only one soul of Charles Beckondorf!" Tears sprang to her eyes, but she did not shed them. She only stared at Thalia with anger and defiance.

"I took my obedience to the goddess away. I left her… I LEFT MY GODDESS FOR HIM, YOU WRETCH!" Thalia screamed.

Perseus had heard Charles name and knew he must find what Silena had come here for. "Silena, what is it that you attend to me for?" The prophetess looked at Perseus with sad and punctured eyes. Her heart was shining in her eyes like it used to when she was but a girl.

"Charles has been captured by Darius. I am forever sorrowful for my sins to him."

**Annabeth **

The Queen stood on the great hill that stood below Argos. Beneath it was the ocean, vast and full of abundant life and the sea god himself. It turned and twisted below like a boiling stew. Sharp rocks struck the top of the surface and brutally curved in towards the waves. It had been a month since Perseus's exodus from her, but she still could picture it perfectly as if happened the day of yester. The thought of him brought a new stab of pain to her heart.

"Oh why is everything so trying Mother?" Annabeth spoke to the clouds, but no answer was given. She moved her hand to her stomach feeling a kick from the child. "Darling," she cooed, "now you must rest. You will be a great man just as your fathers are." She smiled and looked into the horizon of the sea. It was a perfect straight line, heaven and ocean aligned perfectly together in one unity. A distant ship sailed over the great ocean, a silver flag was hoisted to it. Athens.

"Father!" she joyfully cried, but the ship did not slow. Of course the crew could not have heard her at this distance. Annabeth only hoped the men would stop to visit the King. When they found he was gone, they would have to see that Queen Annabeth was by her lonesome. She hoped beyond fate that her father was upon that ship. She had not seen him in two years, but she had heard of the alliance with Argos, and knowing him, that was a sure sign he was well.

When the ship came to a stop, two men stepped onto the nearby dock. The short and curly hair was recognizable even at this distance. Annabeth took an intake of breath. Grover.


	19. A Promise

**A/N: Writers block :P. Sorry guys, really short chapter, but we have a surprise character I didn't even think to add but yet he's in here. –F.H **

**Annabeth **

The short man that Annabeth had called her friend since she was a tiny, wobbling child, was walking towards King Perseus's castle. His curly hair had become more intense and entangled and his hazel eyes were filled with the lightness that they always brought. Seeing him made Annabeth think of better times, of when her father would stay into the night telling Grover and the princess stories of great kings, queens and dragons. Of when Grover had brought out his flute, and began to play music that made the flowers reach and shake their sleepy stems.

Annabeth could see him smiling at a jest the other man had said to him. She felt herself grinning at the sight of him, but a memory struck her. The night that Annabeth had told him she did not love him, but now he seemed to be in brighter spirits. His jacket had been royally fit with golden buttons studded to each side, and a shiny, gold sword was connected to his hip.

Then something happened; Annabeth felt her feet moving beneath her. The queen raced down the hill, around the bend, and across the palace garden. Annabeth tripped over a root and nearly toppled to the ground, but she caught herself and ran faster towards the docks. Grover was turned now; his back to her. Her heart raced inside of her; joyful tears came to her eyes, as the wind slapped against her skin.

"Grover!" She screamed when she was within hearing distance of him. He snapped around, but instead of a joyful expression she expected on his face there was hurt. Beyond hurt, it was pain beyond imagine. And then it was gone. As if Grover swallowed it, the pain was gone. When Annabeth finally came to a stop, he bowed to her and kissed her knuckles lightly. Annabeth bit her lip, trying to fight a lump that was swelling in her throat. _He still longs for me. _

"My lady Annabeth, I hope that these years have served you well." He looked at her stomach blankly. The queen could see he had not yet forgiven her.

"Grover…" She broke off weakly, tears welling in her eyes. His eyes just stared at her for a long time, but she knew him better than anyone did. Grover swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing as he did. She had broken her ploy with his tears, but he did not want to show it. She stepped close to him, eyeing the other man. "Keep your tears within, my dear friend. That man watches you with suspicion," she whispered into his ear, he swallowed harder and nodded. Grover cleared his throat and spoke to the man.

"Luke, this is Queen Annabeth of Crete. But after a horrible affair with the Uration ruler, she was taken from the kingdom. The High King was actually riding into Uration territory to slay Darius and found Queen Annabeth instead. He saved her, of course, but Darius slipped away like the coward he is." Annabeth shivered at the remembrance of the night, but held her face expressionless. She looked up at the stranger that Grover had introduced her to. Luke was a tall man; he had dark brown eyes that were warm and kind, golden-streaked hair, and tan skin from living on the sea. He kneeled before the queen, taking her hand in between both of his and kissing it gently. She noticed the long white scar that ran through his left eyebrow, but she chose not to say anything about it.

"Fair lady, I beg a thousand pardons for not introducing myself. I am Luke, son of Hermes. I am but a modest sea captain. I run a sea trade company for the High King. Grover and I met some time ago at a dinner party. I offered him to accompany me on my journeys throughout the sea and now we are the best of friends!" He clapped Grover on the back, while still holding the gaze of Annabeth.

"The pardon is given, my lord. I only wish that I did not interrupt your fair fellows work." Annabeth bowed her head, a golden strand tumbling from behind her ear. Luke laughed and smiled at the queen.

"Sweet lady, you did no such thing. Grover and I only wished to stop and pay the King's respects for war. _And _to offer him this." Luke smiled mischievously and showed the queen a velvet box. "Brought up from the exotic jungles of the Blood River, this beautiful sapphire was meant to be worn by the Argonian Queen, but the High King has naught sought a wife yet." Annabeth looked at the beautiful sapphire diamond cradled in the velvet-lined box. It was about the size of Annabeth's fist, a delicate silver-border ran around it, and a strand of a silver chain was loosely woven beside the jewel.  
>"It-It's magnificent," Annabeth said, in a breathless whisper. Luke smiled at closed the box, handing it to Grover.<p>

"So we hope it will be, it's the King's wedding present. But I suppose it's a tidbit too early. Well, it's the thought that counts!" He laughed and walked down the dock towards the castle. Annabeth and Grover exchanged puzzled glances and went after the wayward man.

**Perseus **

A cold fire rippled through the King. He was deathly silent at Silena's words. While the lady was in an effort to hold back tears, Perseus was in an effort to hold his anger. He could feel the heat of the sword on his thigh only urging him to pull it from its sheath. The King silently prayed for Charles. He hoped beyond anything that his brother was in one piece. _Their using him to get to you, Perseus. _A voice whispered in his head. He looked at Silena who looked seemingly innocent. But he knew she had spoken to him.

"Hold your storm; they won't kill him till they have you. I can see him now. He's alive but he's been brutally hurt. The Urations are making him lead them here, but Charles isn't doing as they say. He's leading them in the wrong direction. Oh sweet Charlie, don't let them hurt you! Perseus!" She suddenly snapped to her senses, her unfocused gaze centered him. "You must find him; I cannot lose him once more. Please, my lord." Silena's eyes were blue, a beautiful, washed out blue. The tears streamed openly down her face like waterfalls spewing from a great cliff face. Perseus walked up to her looking both at Thalia and Silena.

"I not have a clue what has happened between the three of you, but I promise to bring him back on my life. Charles is my brother and my oldest, dearest friend. He shall remain that for some time if I have any say in it." The King unsheathed his sword, and the bronze shimmered like a hundred diamonds.

"I wish you well, King Perseus," Silena said, her blue eyes had been washed away and now had returned to normal.

"My lord, I shall accompany you!" Thalia demanded. She whistled and a great wolf bounded towards her.

"Thalia, you must stay here and rally the troops. This means war." Perseus spat into the ground and mounted atop of Cabe. "Ladies, there is only one command I give you now: Live." He kicked his heels into Cabe's flanks. The horse reared and shot off across the camp until the stallion and the King disappeared from sight.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry guys no Annabeth POV for the last few chapters. I know she's the fav, so sorry. But I did try to make up for it in this chappy, so enjoy! -F.H **

**Perseus **

_And on the empty battlefield the King fell. His sword splattered with the blood of his enemies, but the pure blood of the King dripped down his chest. He would lay here until he died, and no one would find him. He would make his end like the soldier he was. At Death's Door, the King heard a voice: the angels of heaven welcoming him with open arms. Then a woman with a silver dress, torn to rags, stepped in front of the King. She took a stance and picked up the King's sword, bringing it to her face she breathed in and the angels paused. Then she opened her eyes and screamed a battle cry, the King heard it echo across the empty, dead fields. _

_ "LEAVE VENOM OF HERA!" She brought the sword through the first one, and light shattered across the battlefield. The woman swung the sword hard into the next, third and fourth. As the angels were sliced through, they shattered into thousands of pieces of light. She yelped as an angel opened its mouth and a fiery ball of blue fire sprang at her. Her grey eyes met the last angel with vengeance, and she curled her knuckles around the hilt of the sword. _

_ "You give me reason to kill, cherubim. You will not touch, my lord." She brought the sword up and through the angel's head. A sick crack echoed through the fields, but the sound was lost. The angel dissolved and left the field empty. _

_ Silence cut through them like knives. The only sound was the wind whipping through the long grass. The woman turned to face the King; he knew her face…where had he seen it? It was the most beautiful portrait he had ever seen, but he couldn't remember. His mind was dizzy and hazy, she leaned down to him. Stroking his hair with a gentle hand, if he looked hard enough he could just see a spout of silver hair springing from her scalp. _

_ "Beautiful lady, a-are you my wife?" He labored to say. The woman smiled sadly at him, and pushed away a tear that fell from her wide, grey eye. _

_ "I was your soul mate, but never your wife," she whispered gently. The King felt sad. He wanted to ask her to marry him, but he felt so weak. Why was he so weary? She swallowed hard, but still stroked his hair with a shivering hand. "Rest now, my love. Go to sleep." She kissed his forehead, and could feel the comfortable beckoning of sleep calling to him. _

_ "Will you be here when I wake?" Her eyes welled with so many tears, and her face scrunched as if she was trying to hold back a sob. _

_ "Y-Yes, sweet King, I will be here when you wake." She lay down next to him on the field, wrapping her arms around his chest. She began to hum in his ear an ancient melody that his mother, or another woman had sang to him when he was a child. The song she began to sing was beautiful and he wanted to listen to it forever, but her voice was lulling him to sleep. He moved his arms around her and felt the darkness take him. _

Perseus bolted up from the ground he slept on. His senses were wide and alert and his hand wrapped around _Riptide_. He could feel his heart pounding deep within his chest. Something had woken him and he wasn't sure what it had been. Cabe reared, whinnying frantically.

"Cabe silence." The stallion settled uneasily and looked at his master with wide eyes. The King stepped silently towards his horse; once reaching him he grabbed onto his mane. That seemed to calm the stallion down to an extent, but it was only prolonged for what followed. A large snake with a wide body and an extremely large head slivered out from the brush. It circled around Cabe's dancing feet, and made its way towards Perseus.

Monsters were usually absent in the woods, but this snake seemed to be a new kind. It had dark green scales bordering its top half of its body. The bottom half was lime, green with liquid moving inside the very base of its stomach. Cabe reared and the snake lunged.

"CABE!" Perseus shouted and jumped for the snake. Slicing into its head, the snake's body moved and twitched without its head, until it stumbled and fell. The horse neighed and brushed his muzzle against the King's shoulder. Perseus turned and patted Cabe's neck. "You're welcome, old boy." He leaped up onto the stallion, and the pair raced off down the forest trail.

Branches and leaves snagged at the King's shirt and pantaloons. Cabe's hooves thundered on the soft dirt ground, leaving large round marks behind them. The King didn't know exactly where they were headed, but he had an idea of where Darius's troops would be camped out.

There was a land known as _Exusia_; it was the land of battle. With its empty plains and long grasses, it was perfect for a war. Thalia and the other Kings would have to pass through _Exusia _to get to the mountain ranges the King had told them to run to. If Perseus timed it right, perhaps he could meet with his Companions before he called war upon Darius. But Charles was with Darius, and perhaps clinging for life as the King thought on it now. Perseus couldn't think of it now; if Darius had hurt Charles… The thought made the King burn with anger, but he contained it. The battle was still yet to come.

_Exusia _was just as Perseus remembered it. Ly had taken him here to learn how to ride; the long grass would comfort the fall and soften the impact. Cabe was also given to him in this field. He could remember the happy memory of the young colt rearing up on his tiny hindquarters. Perseus had been a boy then. He had hugged the young foal. Now, he leaped from that same colt and walked to the edge of the field. Below the small slope fires and tents were pitched. A large red and golden one in the middle had a scythe sown into it. The scythe dripped with blood, but shined like a beacon.

"My lord!" He heard the sound of horses and men laughing. He turned, behind him an army followed after Thalia. He looked to his men and pride swelled inside of him. Perseus walked to Thalia and embraced her.

"Thank you, dear comrade." She took her sword and saluted him. A flush was creeping into her features, but she gave the King a bona fide grin. "Ready?" he asked her. An eyebrow rose in question. Thalia looked at Perseus with confidence.

"My lord, with all due respect, I was born to do this." Her blue eyes were fierce and burning with excitement of the fight. Perseus laughed and clapped her on the back. He walked to the two men that followed behind Thalia.

"Men, make camp in the shelter of the forest. We are not ready to fight yet; I wish to speak on certain terms with Darius. If he does not give Charles to me, I will wage war onto him. Be still, but ready for my signal." He spoke with a calm and clear voice of authority. The men heard every word. Even the men in the back of the five thousand heard their King; it was as if the gods gave Perseus an echoing voice to make them hear.

Men and kings all walked to the trees on either side of the field. They sunk into the brush like a mist, and were soon gone. It would have appeared that no one had been there. Perseus climbed on top of Cabe and rode down the slope toward the Uration camps. He pulled a white handkerchief from his shirt pocket and waved it high over his head. He raced into the camp, getting glares from passing soldiers. The King brought his other hand to his sword and took it out of its sheath. He raised it high above his head, giving him the authority that King's demanded.

Cabe raced beneath him, while the King only controlled the stallion with his two legs. He slowed finally when they reached Darius's tent. He stopped Cabe and slid down from him. Soldiers peered curious up from their work stations at the King, but chose to ignore him. They feared that the King would take his anger onto them.

Voices carried with surprise from inside the tent. Perseus walked over and slid his hand over the silk opening, and then he whipped the opening back with force. He looked at the Uration King sitting before him. His blue eyes were leery and wary of the High King. Perseus walked over in three long strides, and then laid the white handkerchief on the desk Darius sat at. Darius looked down at it with mild interest, but looked at Perseus once more.

"What do you want? Your friend? He's dead." Perseus knew the man to be lying. His eyes were fairly convincing, but a slight movement deep inside of them blew his cover.

"You. LIE!" Perseus hissed at the King. Darius flinched and his hand went for his sword, but Perseus was fast. He sent a knife, only narrowly missing Darius's hand, into the wall of the tent. "Try me Darius, you rape one of the Kingdom's most beloved queens, you murder and rape my women and children, and you boycott my traded goods! Give me one reason why I should not slice your neck open, at this instant?" Darius stared at the King with fearful eyes, but managed to collect himself only enough to answer.

"I have your friend…" He smiled at the reaction of Perseus's face. The King broke his on his sword and slid it back into its sheath. He narrowed his eyes at Darius, but beckoned for him to continue. "You and I, Perseus, are not so different. If someone were to give you a little push into the darkness, you would be me. But you seem too dimwitted to realize that you'd be much better off that way. Think of the feats you and I could accomplish Perseus, you'd be the undefeated King, and I would become Master of the People." He got up from his throne and slunk around Perseus in small cat-like circles. "Does that mean anything to you, sweet King? Your heir could perhaps be by that beautiful lady." Perseus's eyes snapped up to Darius's, and the Uration King smiled. He knew that hit a soft wound.

"Yes, that's right, my lord. You could live in luxury with… What was her name? Annabell? Annie? Annalanna? I have truly no idea, but I know you do. If you want to do what's best for your people, Perseus why, we should join forces! Two powerful men on the same side are better than killing each other."

"Will you release Charles?" The words felt heavy and bitter on his tongue. Perseus felt his throat burn and tighten.

"Oh yes, yes. I absolutely will, I'll do even better. I'll give him my land, and my throne. He is a child of Hephaestus." The King's eyes met Darius's, "Oh, I assumed you knew that. He actually is a fantastic ally, but he has proved totally loyal to you sadly. Unfortunately, that means a horrible few hundred lashes for him. I didn't want to do it, but it was the only way I could get to you." Perseus felt the anger seep into his blood. He clutched the hilt of _Riptide _tightly.

"Well, I'm here now. Release him!" Perseus growled and stiffened at Darius's words.

"Well… If only it were that simple, my lord. Guards!" He called to two guards passing by the tent. "Bring Charlie in here; see if he wants to talk." The guards bowed to Darius and ran in another direction. They came back quickly holding a burlap sack. At first, the burlap sack seemed to be a limp form, but it turned into Charles's dark silhouette. Perseus curled his hands into fists and ran to his friend.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!" he screamed. He took Charles from them and carried him in his arms. He was much bigger than Perseus, but the King was strong and rather large himself. Charles was beaten badly and bleeding out of his left ear. Perseus felt tears well in his eyes at the sight of him. "Charlie…" he whimpered. He could feel his anger evaporate and could only feel pain. If Charles died…

"What did I say to you, my lord?" Perseus froze at the sound of Darius's voice. He set Charles gently down on a large cushion. Then the King stood to full height, seeing he easily stood above Darius. Darius looked at the High King with fear. _You should be afraid, _the King thought. He slid the Sword from its sheath and toyed with it for a minute. The Uration King looked from the King to the Sword in wariness and anticipation.

"You realize what I do to my enemies, who harm my loved ones, right?" Darius stepped a pace back.

"A-A no, my lord. That is entirely your business." Perseus locked his gaze on him.

"I cut them…until there is nothing left." Darius gulped. "I. declare. WAR!" He heard Thalia whistle and scream orders at his soldiers. Then the King turned to face Darius once more. He raised his sword high above his head and twirled it in the air in an arch aiming for Darius's heart.


	21. The Endfor Now

**A/N: Like the new cover? IT TOOK ME FOREVER! :) Last chapter… For now I'm going to be writing a new story about Percabeth, this one takes place in the Revolutionary War era. So if you haven't done so already, vote on the sequel to this story, (I will do all of them eventually), and I will have the next book posted before the middle or beginning of August. Thanks for reading guys and giving me all the support! -F.H **

**Aidan Stark **

Aidan was only ten and four, but he had stolen past the city guards to Sardis. He had wanted to meet the High King, because he couldn't help but worship the ground that the King stood on. Upon his arrival, Thalia of Artemis, the only female to ever serve in a man's army, had been yelling orders to prepare for war. She had leapt onto Pivos and led the men to the barren fields known as _Exusia_. The daughter of Zeus had signaled for the army to stand at the ready, but she, herself, walked over to a young man.

When the dimming light settled on the man's face, Aidan recognized him immediately. It was King Perseus, yet despite the conditions, he was glad to see Thalia. The huntress told Perseus of the army's advances up to that point. Perseus had nodded, but then he turned to his men. He looked right at Aidan; he gave him a warm smile. Aidan's heart started to beat faster than a wild stallion, but the King had turned his attention now to all of them.

"Men, make camp in the shelter of the forest. We are not ready to fight yet; I wish to speak on certain terms with Darius. If he does not give Charles to me, I will wage war onto him. Be still, but ready for my signal." He told them firmly. The High King whistled to his stallion, and the sheer black mass raced towards him. He pulled his foot into the stirrup, and then he was gone like the speed of light.

Men and horses were lead into the forest on either side of the field. Aidan followed after his father and just as the men were settling, Thalia whistled loud and clear. It was like a piercing sword through a soldier's chainmail. Aidan only knew that his sword was in his hand the next minute and he was slicing through an Uration's neck. The blood splattered over his face and armor in a shower. He barely had a moment to touch the blood before the next Uration ran at him.

His sword turned into a blur and Aidan was not entirely sure if it was attached to his arm or not. The young boy would catch glimpses of reality before he plunged back into the murdering abyss. He saw his father at one time, his brother fall another time and the next he was putting his sword into his brother's heart to put him out of his misery. He looked up the next moment and it was dark. A harsh whistle, unlike Thalia's crisp and clear one, cut through the darkness. The Urations followed suit back towards their camps.

Aidan slipped on the ground it; was so slick with blood. He trudged back towards the Argonian camps. The boy did not know how long it took him to get back to his father's tent, but he realized with a great sense of urgency of what he had done. His brother was dead. He had killed him… How had this come about? What mystical force had driven him on this day? This force had made him push a sword through his brother's heart, and even worse, made him kill men he did not even know. Why had he done it?

"Battles bring the worst out in all of us, my boy," his father had once told him. "The choice is ultimately up to you. When we are young we do not think of ever putting a sword through one another, but it happens when we fight for our own lives. We, humans, are very interesting creatures; we have a will to live and often it comes in the face of death." Aidan had always assumed his father had meant it as an anecdote, but now he knew it was the truth; the ugly and bitter truth.

At long last, the boy finally reached his father's tent. The great blue owl was sown into the folds of the Athenian tent. Light streamed from underneath the stakes, only making Aidan long more for his father. He pushed through into the tent; King Aeron sat at his desk writing. His father stood behind him, but his face was creased with worry.

"Josaiah, I wish I could give you relief for your sons. It was a hard and bloody battle, but you must understand that I have lost many a man out in the fields. It gives me no pleasing thoughts to think of both your sons dead." Aidan's father pushed a hand to the edge of his nose and wiped away a tear that had begun to form.

"Aidan is only ten and four, my lord." Aeron looked at Josaiah with sympathy.

"I know the pain that you burn, my friend. It was barely a month ago that Annabeth was…" The king trailed off at the rest of the sentence. Aidan bit down on his lip in anger; Queen Annabeth was the most beautiful woman in the entire kingdom. The boy swallowed his anger and stepped into the light of the candles on the King's desk.

"Father!" Aidan cried. The boy's father turned to look at him. Tears of joy flooded into his eyes as he ran to Aidan, enveloping him in his arms. He sobbed into his son's hair.

"Oh thank the gods, I thought you to be dead, my sweet son." Aidan looked up from his father's embrace.

"Father… Alexander-he's…" Josaiah closed his eyes and tears filled in them once more. He opened his eyes and tried to take a breath, but it remained stuck in his chest. Aidan felt his own tears well in his eyes at the sight of his father's. Alex had protected Aidan when he had gotten into trouble, now his brother was gone. It was his fault…

"How did you come to find out, son?" his father gasped out.

"I saw him die, my lord. He-it… Hades took him before he had the chance to fight. I'm sorry, my lord." Josaiah embraced him once more.

"Death is inevitable to all us, my dear boy. If Alex had not died today, it would of happened tomorrow, or even in years from now. It truly is something we can never stop." Aidan felt a cold embrace circle around him. His father never spoke of death so openly, ever since the boys' mother died, Josaiah locked every memory of her inside and almost never spoke of it. He spoke of no one's death, not even his own.

Josaiah pulled away from his son and gestured to the door. "Our tent is staked outside, go rest. I shall be in within the hour." Aidan nodded and left the men to discuss battle plans.

The cold night air whipped into the boy's face, winter was beginning to set in with its frigid winds. He could only imagine what the High King was going through. Prince Charles of Argos, long time best friend to the King, had been brought into the infirmary tent. He had been unconscious; it was almost as if Death had almost closed his fist around him.

As Aidan walked along he heard the sound of a horse trotting behind him. The boy turned and watched the man with curious eyes. The rider was tall, but a visible darkening wound over his shoulder was making his cloak stick to him. Aidan ran after him, after all, there was no need for yet another death.

"Good man! Wait!" The rider stopped the horse. Aidan drew nearer to the man, but the voice stopped him. It was ragged and broken, almost as if the man had been crying.

"Come no further, young Aidan." The boy stopped when he heard the stranger speak his name. He felt his heart reach out for this man, as if this man could control him. Aidan felt the air of authority circle around him, and it was not King Aeron's authority, but the god's authority. The presence of a god. It made Aidan freeze and his blood run cold as ice.

"W-Why, sir?" The white stallion that the man had been sitting upon spread a set of beautiful, feathery wings. They glimmered in the fierce light of the moon, and reflecting off tiny specks of silver around the empty woods. Aidan felt his breath catch in his throat.

"I am the man that you call King of the Gods. But I am no more worthy than a simple shepherd." The young man fell to his knees.

"My lord, Zeus! I had naught a clue that you would pay visit to such insignificant mortals, such as I." Zeus paused and sighed. He stepped down from Pegasus and pulled his cloak off of his head. He had greying long blond hair that grew from his scalp. His blue eyes were like that of the sky at day. The King of the Gods turned to face Aidan.

"Please do not speak to me as if I am royalty, lad. I am nothing… You mortals have more dignity and honor than the King of gods." The boy was confused by Zeus's words.

"Why do speak of yourself that harshly? You were not given the power to move mountains for no reason, good Zeus." The god only stared at the boy. His face looked old and grey.

"I have watched my people die from the Heavens. I could not bear to see it anymore."

"But surely my saving lord, Perseus has killed Darius?" Aidan's tone turned upward in question instead of sincerity.

"No, my boy. The battle is still unraveling, and I fear High King Perseus cannot go much longer. The odds are against him." Zeus bowed his head in defeat.

"No! I will not believe it! King Perseus will win!" Zeus stepped closer to Aidan. He took his wounded arm from out of his cloak and pulled from it a great shining light. At first, the shining orb was so bright Aidan could not focus, but eventually the shapes of men started to become outlined within. He watched intently as two men began to take shape. King Perseus came to be seen much sooner than Darius did.

King Perseus and Darius were locked in combat. Darius was sweating and a long cut traced the side of his face. His breathing was labored and wheezing sounded from within his lungs. Perseus was worse than Darius, his eyes were glazed and unfocused, and a deep cut was bleeding at his side. But the King still pressed into Darius, the Uration lost his footing but managed to catch himself before he fell. Then the two were pressed against the sides of the tent. They ripped holes into the velvet stitching of the walls.

Aidan held his breath as the King tripped over an open book on the grass floor, but he leaped backwards just narrowly missing Darius's sword. Fear flashed in the eyes of the High King and then a twinkle of defeat. It was only a mere second, but it gave Darius confidence. He stepped closer to the King while lowering his sword towards his heart. In one smooth, graceful movement the Uration King had the sword fingering the white scar that ringed around King Perseus's neck.

"Who gave you these? They were skilled with a knife, I would have the loved the opportunity to meet them. Though, that would require a good deal of explaining how I killed you, and they didn't. Any last words?" Perseus smiled. His chest was heaving, but he managed to laugh. His laugh was deep and rumbling like that of distant thunder.

"Do you think, Darius, that you are the first being to say that to me?" Perseus spat out a mouthful of blood, and turned to look Darius into the eyes. "The man who gave me these scars died. His last words, were my last words." Perseus's strong jaw became firm with anger. He closed his eyes and breathed in. Aidan saw the King whisper something under his breath. When his green eyes reopened they were peaceful and calm and he looked into Darius's blue ones.

The High King smiled slightly and, in the blink of an eye, he flipped backwards from Darius's sword and pulled his own sword directly pointed to the Uration's heart. King Darius's blade was drawing a trickle of blood from King Perseus's neck, and the King's blade was plunged within inches from Darius's heart. If either dug his blade into the opponent's flesh, the other would drive his blade into their flesh. One would die, but the question was in Aidan's mind, who?


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: This is for your guys sake, I felt bad about leaving ya' hanging. This is a prologue for my book I'm writing right now. I don't even have a title yet, let alone a first chapter, so here's a sneak peek. I promise I will write a sequel guys, I'm not abandoning the story at all! -F.H **

They told me that women were ignorant, dainty, and delicate. They said that I was unimportant and innocent. They chose to believe, in their stinking, arrogant minds that they were better than I. They truly believed that they were more than me. That I was weak and unskilled, that everything that I did was weak. I was a woman, and they were men. I could do nothing, and they could do everything. They were wrong. And when I finally told them the truth, once it all came upon us so quickly, they stopped and stared at me as if I was mad. Perhaps I was, I would not argue that I wasn't. My mind was blurred from the deaths of the men that I had killed. I didn't want to kill them; everything inside of me screamed it was wrong.

But I did.

It was as if something inside of me, wanted to kill them. As if I wasn't a woman, but one their stupid arrogant race. In becoming one of them, I started to think like one. I truly did not want to believe it, but it was true… That was not even the beginning.

War came upon us.

War came and slaughtered every last one of them. And what did the others do? The intelligent ones took their families to Boston, the idiots ran. They thought that running would get them away from their red, crimson coats. But it did nothing. The militia were dead, the men were dead, and the women cried. I, myself, I became a man. This is the story of how it all happened.


End file.
